Witching Hour
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Morgana is a witch, orphaned and living with vampires, the Cullens to be precise. she has to learn magic alone, but what will happen when the group of vampires who killed her parents appear again? Alec/OC
1. Lost and Found

**Morgana POV**

I find it kind of funny how my name is that of a witch in mythology when Merlin was around and that I'm a witch, witches in this day and age are very rare, most of them were burnt out years ago so now there are very few, I'm one of a handful.

The power of magic is something passed down the family, but not every Bolton woman gets the power, no men do and seeing as it was from my fathers line that I got it from it doesn't help, there are seven generations of men before me and the mother of the first one wasn't a witch, but her mother was, so you can probably tell I have had to teach myself witchcraft, but there were a few spell books in the attic that helped me. I started out all of this as a joke when I was nine, just went up there to muck around and pretend to be a witch, but when I tried one of the spells to make things float, guess what every thing floated, it took me a while to control it and focus in on one object but I did.

Right now my mother father and I are going on a tour of the old Royals of Volterra, Italy. We're in Italy because I got A's and B's on my GCSE exam results and this is my reward.

A really beautiful woman called Heidi is leading us there now, but there is something off about her, her eyes are an unnatural purple, her skin is flawless and everything about her attracts people in, also she walks with so much grace it's impossible.

It's also the fact that she doesn't have an aura, most people here do. Like my mother had a dark blue changing aura from mottled to sharp- this means she's curious or wondering about something, my father has a light blue aura, so he's very calm.

Around there is a mixture of emotions and my sunglasses aren't doing very much to blocking them out. There are excited children, frustrated or lustful parents and then Heidi has an area of blank around her, so I'm focussing on that.

In my side satchel bag I have my three spell books, one I wrote and the other two are from the most powerful witch in my family; Eleanor Bolton, she was captured and burnt at the stake at the age of twenty-seven, he daughter managed to escape with her spell books she lived a happy full life with a loving husband and two sons.

So now walking down the halls of the _Volturi_, as they call it, palace, as I see it, I can't help but feel the nagging feeling that this is all wrong, it only increases as she opens up two giant wooden doors and two more people walk out without any auras with someone with a purple and red snake pattern, disgust, and she looks at me looking at her sorry, I wonder why?

The boy holding her has auburn hair and she had long chocolate hair and eyes, while the other girl has a pixie cut. They all seem in a rush, something isn't right here.

Heidi walks us through the door and sets us in front of three men in thrones, one has white blond hair and looks quite intimidating, the other one looks very depressed, he has shaggy brown hair, and the third one who is centred in the middle seems overjoyed as he greets us; "ah hello, and welcome to Volterra.

People dressed in black lined the walls, but they had no aura's either, I'm starting to think they aren't quite human, also that and they have bright red eyes, they're all beautiful with pale skin and are inhaling deeply.

I muttered two words under my breath, "tempo lento," just in time to see the Volturi people run at an extremely fast speed even in slow motion and bite into the necks of the people around me, my mother and father were one of the first picked, "protezione" I muttered again, luckily for me I can go at normal pace when this spell is in place.

Most of the people were gone now, it shouldn't have taken me by surprise though, I had just read in my great however many grandmothers along grimoire- this is a fancy name for a spell book, that vampires can exist and to tell them apart they have pale skin that shines in the sunlight and red eyes, no auras because they are dead and they can move extremely fast.

Right now I'm the only person left and a really tall vampire turns to me, drops the child in his hands and lunges. With a flick of my wrist he is sent flying to the other end of the room and into a blonde girl. There is a small hiss from her then everyone turns to me.

The happy one looks well happy and curious, "everyone stop," oh so he's the leader of the coven, well then he's to blame for my parents death, how lovely. Slowly he moves closer to me and wipes a small droplet of blood from the corner of his mouth, all of the other vampire's eyes follow him as he makes his way to me.

For some reason he's going still quite slowly, oh yeah, I still have the other spell on, "parte posteriore ancora," I mutter and he is in front of me in seconds, maybe I should have ran when I had the chance.

"How… extraordinary, how did you do that?" his hand is hovering over my face.

"How'd you move so fast?"

"Ah, touché young one, how old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"Over two thousand years old," what the hell?

"Wow, you look good for your age, no offence."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen years old."

"So young," no, really, I would have never of guest, please note the sarcasm in my voice, "may I touch your hand?"

"Uh, why would you want to?"

"So I know whether or not you are telling me the truth."

"So, basically you want to snoop around my thoughts by touching my hand?"

"Yes, that would be correct, may I?"

"Sure, whatever," I hold my hand up to him and am shocked when he touches it, he's cold and stone, oh yeah, possible vampire. He stood there and a couple of minutes passed before he released my grip and jumped on the spot like an excited little girl, and I mean literally jumped up and down, it's quite amusing really, if you don't look at it in context, take away the whole; vampire, killed my parents, could kill me, has looked through all of my thoughts and has probably killed millions, if that is taken away then yeah it is quite amusing.

"Well isn't this exciting, a witch, this child is a witch," he turned around and addressed the other two people who have occupied the thrones again.

"How lovely Aro, what are we to do with her?" the emo one asked, I don't mean to be offensive to him but he does look really depressed.

"Hmm, that is a good question, let us discuss it brothers." He walked over to the two vampires, I am taking it as vampires now, and started to discuss my fait, I saw the big one talking with another one with frosty brown hair and Heidi along with short blonde and dark brown head. Occasionally they would look over to me; my ears started burning, so it is true that your ears burn when people are talking about you.

Sighing I ran a hand through my now messy hair is falling in creamy chocolate waves over my shoulders, my fingers absently playing with the ends of a bundle of it.

"Uh, Miss Morgana, we have a proposition for you."

"Okay, shoot," I said dryly, I think my body is starting to go into shock, realisation dawned on me that my parents are dead and I'm never going to see them again, looking around all the bodies have already been cleared out, how classy. An aching pain shot through my chest and tore where my heart is, bleeding it out of love and hope.

"We would like you to join us, we would like to uh… find out what we can about your power."

"You mean, since I have no where to go I can become your lab rat with no one the wiser?"

"No, no, no…"

"Really?" My brow rose into my hairline, I could feel it stretching but trying to go down again to wipe the tears that are threatening to fall, but I will not let these people see me cry.

"Okay so yes, but we," he gestured to the group of vampires now watching me curiously, "are very curious of you. Please join us."

"What if I say no?"

"Well we don't think you will reveal us as of what you are, so I guess we could let you go, but it would be a great loss to us."

"You can't lose what you never had Mr. Vampire sir Thingy Majig."

"Yes, but we would love to have you join us," and me being the stupid mouthy teenager I am when I get upset had to shoot my mouth off… again.

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes than join you." He sighed.

"Wouldn't that be awfully painful?"

"That is generally the idea."

"Oh, so I take that as a 'no' then."

"You are correct, can I go now?"

"Yes, yes you may leave, Demetri please show this young lady out, possible take her to the Cullens, they should look after her and we'll see her in time."

"Yes Master," said the frosted haired vampire known as Demetri, he walked up to me and placed a small hand on my back making me flinch internally but I don't think it showed on the outside.

He led me out of the hall and into a reception area, a woman sat there, she had an aura, it was dark lavender, or perverted you could say as soon as Demetri was in view of her, something tells me she has a thing for him.

He carried on walking me into a dark tunnel before he lifted up a drain pipe.

"Come here," what? "I need to carry you to get you up." Oh, that makes sense… unfortunately.

Carefully I walked over to his outstretched arms, then enclosed around me before he jumped up, his chest rippled under his cloak when he did, then we landed on hard ground, he scooped me up in his arms and started running at a faster pace than I thought possible, he ran us through bushes, trees, and roads until we came to an airport.

Here he set me down and reached for one of my hands pulling me through the crowds of people, he stopped short of the three people I saw at Volterra.

The guy turned around and spoke to Demetri with as much class as possible considering it looks like he hates him, "Demetri, what have we done now?"

"Nothing, Aro wishes for you to take care of this one," he said tugging my arm slightly making me step forwards, "she is not human, but does not wish to stay in Volterra."

"Yes Alice, I guess we could," he looked to the pixie haired one out of the corner of his eyes, "fine Demetri, we'll take her with us."

Pixie hair skipped up and took my other hand, Demetri then let go of my hand he had nodded his thanks and walked off.

Pixie hair then spoke to me, "hi, I'm Alice and you're," she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, "Morgana and you're a witch, how cool." She then indicated towards the other two, "that's Edwards my brother and Bella is human girlfriend."

"So you two are vampires I take it, how come you eyes are gold?"

"We feed on animals, not people, and I'm sorry about your parents," she gave my hand another squeeze as the tears threatened to fall again, I gave her a small smile then she pulled me into customs, I showed them the books in my bag, which they took for as a school project and then we were seated onto the plain, Alice sat next to me and held my hand all of the way, giving it a small reassuring squeeze every now and then, it felt comforting to have her next to me, I noticed Bella had fallen asleep on Edward's lap as he brushed her hair.

On the journey to the airport Alice told me about Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie a bit about Edward and Forks which is where she's going to take me to look after, she also spoke about the Edward and Bella situation. Esme is her mother of sorts while Carlisle is her father figure, they're both meant to be very kind and she said that they'll accept me, it gave me small comfort, she also told me about some of the powers they have and how they can annoy Jasper and Edward, she likes hers though, Jasper can tell and manipulate emotions all he wants, scary. Edward can ready the thoughts that you are thinking at that moment as long as he is close enough, better watch what I'm thinking then. Alice can see the future of the course you are on. Emmett is really strong, (gulp). Rosalie as amazing beauty, not fair (burning with envy). Esme is very compassionate and motherly and Carlisle has amazing control- restraint when it comes to blood.

When we did arrive at Seattle airport Alice grabbed my hand again and led me to a group of yellow eyed people waiting by two very nice cars.

I noticed two of the oldest looking people go up to Edward, the woman hugged him and told him never to do that again, whatever 'that' was, she also greeted Bella and hugged Alice, then a honey haired, very tall vampire with quite a few scars came up and kissed Alice on the lips, this must be Jasper.

"Alice, who is this dear little one?" Esme asked indicating to me, everyone's gaze then turned to me; Alice smiled at me then beamed at her family.

"This is Morgana, the Volturi let her go after they killed her parents, the only reason they let her go was because she threw Felix against Jane and they landed crashing into the wall." I may have told Alice about what happened in the hall a little bit-ish, not very much.

"Well Morgana, feel free to stay with us, we'll look after you," Esme said giving me a small smile, I gave her one in return, then Alice pulled me into a black Mercedes, she sat me next to her while she was next to Jasper, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close the whole journey, Esme and Carlisle held hands while they both tried to make conversation with me, I tried to keep it up, but it always died down in the end.

I gazed out of the window watching time and life pass me by, other cars drift passed I also saw one funeral car which brought back the stinging in my eyes.

Eventually we entered cloudy Forks, they drove through the town until they hit a forest lane and pulled into a hidden drive. The drive went on a little way until they came up to a huge house with one side of complete glass it has about three or four storeys and a front drive with a little bit of grass out back.

"You like it?" Esme asked with a smile in her voice, I could only nod in my trance state before getting out of the car followed by Alice, out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie, the beautiful one and Emmett get out of their car, followed by Edward, but her rushed off into the trees before anyone could stop him.

Esme led me into the house and showed me up to a spare room which was now mine before she started to leave, "uh, Mrs. Cullen," she turned to me with a smile, "what will I do about people asking where I've gone and my parents? Also I have no clothes."

"Carlisle, Jasper and Edward are sorting that in the morning and about your belongings I'm pretty sure I heard Alice just leave to go shopping with Rosalie."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme," she asked with a small smile.

"Thank you Esme," she gave a small nod and then shut the door behind her.

Once she was gone I collapsed onto the bed and began sobbing lightly, soon the tears were uncontrollable, my parents are gone and I may never be able to see my old friends again. All these thoughts plagued my mind until about ten at night. I looked at my clock to see it was in fact ten thirty.

Taking in a deep and uneasy breath I got up and used the moonlight to find my way around the room to the en-suit bathroom and switched on the light. I had to do a double take at my reflection, my normally silky waves were all ruffled and messy, my eyes lined with pink swelling and tear stains, my clothes are jumbled together.

My side satchel was on the counter, I reached into it where my hairbrush should be and found it, I had to literally tare it through the knots my hair has, I then pulled it up into a ponytail behind my head with the hair scrunchy on my wrist, I then splashed water into my face and looked into the mirror again, well it is as close to perfect as it will ever be in this state, or any state.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway until I came across the stairs and walked down, everyone was doing their own things; Alice on a computer; Jasper and Emmett playing some form of complex game; Rosalie sitting on the floor watching the news; Esme was arranging some pictures on the wall and Carlisle along with Edward are no where to be seen, once I stepped onto the wooden floor Rosalie turned to me with a small smile on her lips and gestured for me to join her, I sat next to her on the sofa. Rosalie placed a comforting arm around me which I accepted willingly and leant on her, her fingers were absently playing with my hair as we watched the news.

Alice was right when she said Rosalie was amazingly beautiful, she has golden hair, where as mine is a cross between brown and blonde, her eyes are a nice bright gold to match her hair, mine are a blue with a tint of grey in them, she has a nice smile and genuinely nice face, mines immature and annoying, she's tall with a amazing hour glass figure, I'm short and have nothing, how is that fair?

We sat like that until the news finished at half eleven, then my eyes started to droop so Rosalie picked me up and rushed me so I was in my bed and tucked in, I heard the door click behind her and then I was gone.

_**The next day**_

When my eyes opened they were greeted by late morning sun, I shut them again automatically and saw red through my closed eyelids, this time I opened them slower and sat up at the same time, I got to see my room for the first time properly now; the walls are white while there are golden roses painted in some corners; the carpet is soft and plush, it's a midnight black; the bed is four poster double with a white metal frame and gold and white bedding; there's a desk with a chair, the desk has a lamp on it and many draws with a key in one, lockable, that's good; one side of my room is window looking out into the forest, and what a view; there is a wardrobe in the right hand corner, the doors have mirrors on them, just in front of the wardrobe is about twenty bags of shopping, tentatively I looked in them to see them full of designer clothes.

One was full of underwear, oh I so hope it was only girls doing the shopping, and they were all in my size, another had makeup, shampoo and conditioner, and other girl essentials. The rest were full off clothes, jumpers and coats. Taking my time I put all of the stuff away in an orderly fashion I would be able to find it, after showering I then went on to pick out an outfit.

I opted for a pair of leggings and a blue plaid shirt along with grey ankle boots, I went into the bathroom, I brushed through my hair and left it hanging and I applied some mascara before brushing my teeth, grabbing my side bag and heading down the stairs into the front room where Esme was in the kitchen. She looked up when I walked in, I dumped my bag at the end of one of the sofas and made my way over to her.

"Morning Morgana, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked while opening the fridge to show me what they had in, she also opened up a cupboard to some cereal.

"Can I have some frosted flakes please?"

"Of course," she hummed while she poured me my bowl of cereal, "Would you like milk?"

"Yes thank you," for some very odd reason I already felt at home here, and Esme was already like a mother to me and Carlisle a father.

Once my cereal was done she placed on the table, I sat down and ate in silence while taking in the whole room; the walls white, carpet pale, not sure if it's white or cream; wooden stairs; computer; pale sofas and a television, and on a little platform in the corner was a white piano.

Once my cereal was done I went up to the sink and washed it up before drying it and putting it back where Esme had gotten it from.

Esme came back in with a smile on her face when she saw I was putting it away, I turned to her and managed a small smile as well.

When I walked past her into the family part of the room I noticed Emmett there eying my satchel weirdly.

"What do you keep in there?"

"Grimoires," he looked up at me with a confused looked on his face, I laughed slightly reached for my bag and grabbed his hand before leading him outside, once there I perched myself on the ground, he sat in front of me, "a grimoire is a witches spell book, one where she jots down her spells and findings to be passed down the family until another witch comes along. You see witches can only be female and the gene doesn't get passed onto every woman in the family, it's been century's since a female has come down the line that the witch is on in my family let alone another witch, I'm the first one in about three hundred years in my family. Any way I have three grimoires, two of them are ones my great- great times whatever grandmother's collection, she was the strongest witch in our family and the one before me, the other one is one that I put my spells in, ones that I make and my other findings."

"Wait, you can make spells that is diabolical." I nodded and reached in there to one of my grandmother's books. When I pulled it out a small cloud of dust came with it, I opened it up to a random page, "what is this one about?"

"This page she is describing how vampires could exist, but now I know that's true, it also tells you how to weaken one."

"How do you weaken one?"

"There are some spells to keep them out, mess with their minds but more specifically she goes on about a mixture of herbs that if they ingest it weakens them and makes it harder for them to fight. It's basically like a nock out drug but for vampires and they can fight it off if they are strong enough."

"Cool, what do your spells focus on?" I pulled out my book and flipped through it, my book is newer, it has a dark crimson cover and a lock on it.

When I opened it up I immediately went to a part that would interest Emmett, "mine, I focus on elements, because if you focus on them and understand that everything is energy and can be manipulated then you are unstoppable, everything has something to do with energy or elements in it, but I also focus on the spirit of things… I can also see auras; it can be very mind boggling. I'm now focussing a section of my grimoire on vampires; I have down all the information about strength, speed, glittering like fairy's…"

"Wait, wait, fairy's? That is offensive, I am not a fairy."

"Okay, you're not a fairy… um, oh yeah, I also have down that some have extra powers, so basically their vampire form enhances the main special thing or unique thing about them as a human and kicks it up a notch, not everyone has a special ability, but not every gift is the same, it bases more around the way the person wanted it to be when they were unconscious, you see, when vampire's are transitioning they don't just think about the burning, there is a small part of their mind that, if they have a gift, goes over it and makes it so it works for the best use for the person of whom it belongs. It's all very complex really."

"Wow, you're just a little brain box aren't ya?" I nodded my head, "can you show me a spell?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Make me float so I can scare someone."

"Okay, I just perfected my spell on that, I used it on the school bully once, he thought he was delusional," I turned a couple of pages in my book until I found it, "here we go, can you stand up," he did and I carried on by chanting in Latin, a few seconds later he was floating in the air, "okay just think of where you want to go and you'll start going there."

He started towards the house, I opened the door for him and saw everyone was downstairs apart from Edward; they all looked up when they heard Emmett laughing maniacally.

In a proper count Dracula accent he cackled, "ah, voo vill do all ov my evil bidding, or I vill curse voo to oblivion, mvahahahaaaaa!" Well I've had enough of that, with a click of my fingers he fell on his butt, this made all of the people around me laugh, "That was not funny Morgana."

_Later on that day_

"Can I go for a walk Esme?"

"Sure but will you be able to find your way back?" She asked peering over the housing magazine she was reading.

"Of course," she nodded then and I walked out of the door and into the forest, I just kept on walking through the foliage and trees, a green glow was cast on me by the evening sun. I emerged from the trees next to a beach, there were a lot of Native Americans lying on it, especially a group of really tall buff boys, they looked from a range of ages.

I walked along the beach past loads of teenagers, all of which looked at me weirdly in my covering clothing, absently I pulled my hair up again and tied it up with the hair band around my wrist.

The group of boys I mentioned earlier tensed when I walked past and I swear I heard one of them growl in my direction, I paced past them and up onto a rock that gives a really good view over the sea, there I pulled out my grimoire and started absently doodling in the back while looking at the sea. The scribbles in the back of my book became more furious, when it stopped I looked down at my creation, absently I had drawn an oversized dog, more like a giant wolf and there was a black figure by it.

Looking around I saw that only the well built boys were still on the beach with one girl, who was very tough looking, their aura's are stronger than most peoples if you look close enough you can see that they are brighter.

"Hmm, you smell delectable, absolutely delicious," quickly I turned around to see a ghost white vampire in front of me with fading crimson eyes, he looks about seventeen, ginger hair, and he had a malicious smile glued to his face, "I think you will be a fine meal."

"What, uh, no, um, look I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere missy," the only problem here is that I can see the buff people watching us so I can't perform any magic so I either jump off the cliff edge and plummet to my death or get sucked dry.

Suddenly the wind blew, shook mine and his hair towards the buff people, I saw them tense and then spring up, some of them shaking violently, then in a blow of material standing there was a pack of dogs racing towards us, the vampire noticed as well because he raced towards me as soon as they were up on the rock as well, with the vampire right in front of me backing up I had to move too, one of the wolves lunged, he had black fur and looked like a pack leader, or _the_ pack leader, the vampire backed up so fast he nudged me really hard and I went flying off the cliff. So plummeting to my death is the choice I got, yay.

Freezing cold water engulfed me as soon as I reached it, the water was slightly choppy now, I tried my best to calm it, but it's just too hard to work on a spell when you're being choked by icy water.

My eyes started to black out, grey dots in front of them, I tried to push myself to the surface, the only problem is it's so dark out it's impossible to tell which way is up and which way is down.

I felt something warm wrap around me like a blanket and I felt the water zooming past my face until I was hit with cold air.

"C'mon Seth," someone yelled in the distance, within the next couple of seconds I was on dry land, sand I think and there were people kneeling around me.

My body choked up a lung full of water then I managed to sit up. I noticed some of the people back away to give me more room, I pushed the stray strands of hair from my face and made to stand up, stumbling a bit in the process, warm arms caught me and steadied me, I looked up at the person, it was a boy with wet hair, about fifteen or sixteen, he must have been the one who got me out of the water.

I managed a small 'thanks' before standing up again, one of them, the girl, passed me my side satchel with all of my books in it, I thanked all of them then and started o my way until arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, I looked up to the boy with wet hair again.

"You do realize you can't tell anyone right?" I looked to the oldest boy, he had spoken.

"Yeah if figured that, people would think I was mad if I did anyway." My voice sounded strained and horse, the oldest who had asked the question gave me a brief smile and nod.

"Seth, Embry and Quil make sure she gets home alright."

"Yes Sam," three boys said, one of which was the boy holding, he let go when he realised this too and I started walking up into the forest, I quickly made a navigation spell in my head, but some things I had to mutter under my breath.

The three followed behind me soundlessly, I had to check they were still there once or twice, of course then I would trip and look like a moron in front of them.

After about half an hour of walking they stopped, I turned to them with a curious look, one of them spoke, "we can't go over the line, it is not our territory."

"So it's the Cullen's territory?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'm living with them, my parents were… whatever, and they took me in."

"Well we can't cross, sorry."

"It's okay, bye and thanks again."

"Bye." I turned from them and carried on walking until I got to the Cullen's front driveway where Alice was waiting with a towel, she ran to me as soon as I appeared and wrapped the towel around my shoulders before dragging me inside.

Everyone, including Bella and Edward turned to me, "you don't want to know, trust me." Was all I said before going upstairs and showering and brushing my teeth.

I then settled myself in bed because I'm starting school tomorrow, whoop de doo.

Sleep came fast to me that night.


	2. Spelled Away

**Morgana POV**

I shot up out of bed when I felt the cold of water hit me, I looked up between the clumps of my wet hair; "hurry and get out of bed Morgana, or you're going to be late on your first day of school." I could see the smile in Emmett's voice as he told me this, I will have my revenge, but you know what they say: _revenge is a dish best served cold._ Pulling my hair out of my face I shooed him away and walked to my wardrobe. Suddenly Alice ran in with a smile on her face, this can't be good.

"Can I pick your outfit for school while you shower?"

I was right, this is bad, and I mean _bad, _bad. I nodded though and hopped into the shower, I could just hear her singing something outdated, once I had washed and all I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair.

"Put this on and then I'll do your hair and makeup," she commanded, I smiled and saluted before turning to the clothes on my bed; grey skinny jeans; a blue long sleeved shirt with a white vest top to go underneath and white ballet flats with a blue bow on them. I pulled the clothes on and turned to a sighing Alice, she came over to me and unbuttoned the shirt before tying the ends up in a knot and sitting me on the stool in my bathroom.

She brushed and blow dried my hair, it waved down past my chest, and then she pulled out a pair of straighteners and attacked my hair with them, giving me a side fringe and very, very long hair, longer than I thought, I'm going to have to have a hair cut soon. She then pulled it up and tied it up in a high ponytail, leaving the side fringe and a few extra strands down showing off the shape of my face which looks more mature now than it did before. Once my hair was done and safely tied on my head she put mascara around my eyes and a little bit of clear lip gloss on my lips.

"Uh, Alice, isn't this a bit much for school?"

"Nope, you're a Cullen, we have a reputation, just don't let it get to your head that you are totally beautiful."

"No I am not, I'm plain and boring."

"Look in the mirror."

"What?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me that you are plain and boring." So I did, and sitting there was not a little kid, it was a young lady, quite pretty and she had a figure; where the hell did that come from because it has been hiding for a very long time. It took me a moment to notice that my mouth was slightly hanging open; I shut it with a small snap. Alice smiled at me before leaving so I could brush my teeth and meet her down stairs.

When I was downstairs I saw Rosalie smile at me, looking at her now she is amazingly beautiful and it looks like she doesn't even try, that is so unfair. I quickly ate an apple for breakfast waiting for the rest of them to come down, when they all did Alice linked arms with me and led me out to Edwards car where he was waiting with that Bella girl he's dating. She looked from me, to Alice, to our joined arms and then Edward before asking him what was going on, I saw him smile at me and then explain the situation to her. I saw her nod and then she gave me a small smile, acknowledging it I smiled in return and then got into Edwards silver Volvo sitting between Alice and Jasper in the back, he seemed tense, I fiddled with the strap of my new school bag Alice had bought me, it's a side bag with many badges on it of random things, I loved it, so much better than my old one.

Slightly worried about him I remembered that Edward can read minds; _is Jasper okay? _I asked, I saw him give a small nod, hiding it as looking into his back mirror. Good.

The drive continued quietly, I saw Jasper still quite tense, then we pulled into what I think is Forks High School parking lot, Alice pulled me out of the car behind her and into the reception, Jasper followed behind quietly while Edward escorted Bella to class.

"Ahh, Mister Hale and Miss Cullen, who is this?" the lady asked them, Alice spoke up, thank god, I wouldn't have known what to say.

"This is another Cullen, she joined our family last week and needs to enrol here, our father rang up the school the other day to confirm it."

"Oh yes, do you have her papers?" Damn, papers? I sighed as soon as Jasper pulled some official fancy looking forms from his jacket, he gave me a small wink and I knew immediately they were forgeries, how the hell did he get them? Oh well, I owe him big time. "Oh, so you're Morgana Cullen, what a… unique name, here is your schedule, don't be afraid to ask me if you need any assistance, good bye dears." She said quickly and then she handed me a pink slip of paper with my schedule on it along with a booklet that I need signed by every one of my teachers.

My schedule follows as;

Monday

_P1- Chemistry_

_P2- Spanish_

_P3- Physical Education_

_Lunch_

_P4- English_

_P5- History_

Tuesday

_P1- Maths_

_P2- English_

_P3- Biology_

_Lunch_

_P4- Free_

_P5- French_

Wednesday

_P1- Physical Education_

_P2- Maths_

_P3- Free_

_Lunch_

_P4- French_

_P5- Geography_

Thursday

_P1- Physics_

_P2- English_

_P3- History_

_Lunch_

_P4- Spanish_

_P5- Free_

Friday

_P1- Geography_

_P2- History_

_P3- Free_

_Lunch_

_P4- Spanish_

_P5- French_

Oh yay, I'm going to have so much fun at this school, NOT.

Alice showed me where my first class would be, remember C3, taking a deep and very necessary breath I walked into the classroom, luckily not many people were in it yet, so I only had to face a couple of stares, I walked straight up to the teacher and had him sign my slip, he then told me to sit next to this boy shaggy blond hair that fell in his grey eyes, he gave me I courteous smile and nod while I sat down.

Then the bell rang and the room was swarmed with adolescent people, I got a couple of looks when people came in but I managed to ignore them.

"Class, class settle down please," well yeah 'cause that always works, "thank you, now as you can see we have a new class mate today, everyone say hello to Morgana Cullen." I heard a couple of gasps when my last name was told and I received a couple of looks of curiosity. But the class did chant a hello, all through the lesson which was about gas attacks I got a few curious looks.

I used the fringe Alice had given me as a shield from people on my left, but the people on my right had full view, including the boy I have to sit next to, I have to say though, he's not a bad view.

Finally the merciful bell rang and I collected up the text book I had been issued before walking out of the classroom.

"Uh, Morgana?" I turned around to see my partner walking up to me, "hey I'm Jase, short for Jason," he held out his hand to me which I shook, "what do you have next?"

"Um, Spanish."

"I'll walk you there, I have it too, word of warning; don't get on Mr. Meade's bad side, my friend Anthony did, got picked on every lesson, but if you do good in his lessons he doesn't pick on you as much."

"Oh well I'm so glad I've been learning Spanish since I was five, I used to live there when I was seven I had to move to England."

"So you've seen quite a few places then?"

"Not many, a couple; Spain, France; Italy; England ooh and the ever exciting town of Forks."

"I know Forks has the best places ever and it is always sunny." He joined in with my joking and I soon found he is an easy person to get along with, also he plays basketball; is good at Spanish too; plays guitar and wants to see the world when he is older.

I had to sit next to a girl called Rowan, she's the class genius in Spanish, very nice and pretty too, but she doesn't see it, I also found that she's in a lot of my classes, all of my classes in fact apart from French where she is in fact taking extra lessons in Geography and maths because she wants too be an architect.

Rowan has light blonde hair and bright green eyes there is a pink blush to her cheeks, she covers up her face with a long fringe, but she is easily my closest friends here, she also asked me to eat lunch with her which I accepted.

In P.E we had to play volley ball, which I have never played before, but Rowan covered for me when I was going to miss, but it is an easy game to get into and after about half an hour I was quite good.

When lunch came Rowan pulled me past Alice and her friends, including Edward, Bella and Jasper to a table full of year tens, I still don't understand that whole junior and senior thing, so I'm just going to stick with what I was in England.

Sitting there was a brunette called Becky; a red head called Chloe, another brunette, but her hair was lighter, called Gracie, there was also a couple of boys including Jase, the boys were a Blonde called Frank, two brunette's called Sam and Jake and one with black hair and glasses, kind of reminding me of Harry Potter called Dexter.

They all looked up when Rowan appeared, Jase stood up and gave me a light pat on the back and then pulled me down next to him, all of his friends who I had class with smiled at me and then continued with their conversation, Rowan plopped herself next to me and started talking about going surfing on Thursday after school, they couldn't do it Friday because the boys had a basketball match, they all invited me to go, I said I'd check with my parents.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice freeze and then a couple of seconds later look at Edward meaningfully, she then noticed me looking and gave a small wink, I take it she just had a vision, I'll bug her about it later.

"Yeah so if you are coming it's at La Push beach on the Quiliute reservation," Jase continued in filling me in, I turned my attention back to him and gave him a small smile which he returned with a bigger one. "We should go, lessons start in five minutes."

Rowan grabbed my hand and led me to our next lesson.

The last two periods passed quickly and I soon found myself waiting outside in the parking lot by Edwards Volvo, Alice skipped over and joined me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"Alice what did you see at lunch?" I questioned in a small voice.

"I'll tell you later, and don't mention it to Bella okay?"

"Sure," Edward unlocked the car and we all got in, Jasper showed up a second later and gave me a small smile before sitting next to Alice. Edward dropped us off and then went to take Bella home, Alice immediately picked me up and ran into the house calling a family meeting.

Everyone sat around a wooden table in a pretty much empty room, me being me stood up, wondering where to sit , Rosalie was one of the first in, she pulled me onto her lap with a smile, everyone eyed her wearily and then looked at me, I just shrugged.

Carlisle was last to walk in, he closed the door behind him, then turned to me and Rosalie with a small smile that he was trying to hide, after that he took his place at the head of the table.

"What is wrong Alice?" he asked while sitting down.

"Victoria, she's going to make an appearance this weekend," she said. I noticed everyone tensed, Rosalie's grip on be tightened a bit, is there something I'm missing here? "I think we should involve the dogs, they'd be able to guard their side of the line if she crosses over, I wouldn't be able to see anything with them there, but the odds are slightly better."

"We'll ask them, Esme will you come with me to explain?" Carlisle asked, Esme nodded and they got up to speak to the pack.

"Rose, what's wrong with this Victoria?" she shifted under me so I could see her face.

"Victoria is a vampire that wants revenge on Edward and Bella, Edward killed her mate about a year ago because he was tracking and hunting Bella for fun, he put her at a risk and Edward stopped him."

"Well that certainly out does what I was going to ask," I muttered, she smiled and nodded for me to continue, "I was asked by some friends to go surfing at La Push beach on Thursday."

"We can't be there to look out for you."

"I went there when I went for my walk."

"You came home drenched."

"I was shoved off of a cliff into the sea, what do you expect?" Alice, Emmett and Jasper turned to me then, all wearing different expressions, Alice one of confusion, obviously she hadn't seen in, Jasper of concern and Emmett full of amusement, I prefer Emmett's.

"What, who shoved you off a cliff I'll kill them?" the three then turned to Rosalie with weirded out expressions; oh I wish they could see their faces, that is something you want for a year book picture.

"You can't, they're already dead."

"Huh?"

"The wolves killed the person, vampire even, it was a vampire who wanted me for desert, I think I'd make a good desert don't you?" I asked with a grin.

"How can you take this so lightly, you almost died?"

"Nah, just daily routine Rose," I chirped patting her cheek lightly, she shook her head at me before pulling me up and leading me into the front room.

She sat down at the piano and pulled me next to her, "I'm going to teach you to play," she stated simply, I nodded and looked at the keys as she started explaining all the notes, she then went onto breaks. After two hours Esme and Carlisle walked into the house looking at us, both of us smiling.

I turned to them with a funny grin, "I can play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano now, wanna hear?" Esme stood in front of me in seconds nodding, I turned to Rosalie who nodded and I started playing, I know it's pathetic being excited about playing twinkle twinkle little star on the piano after two hours of practicing, but I've never been able to play an instrument so I'm kinda siked.

Luckily for me I didn't become more pathetic by missing of pressing any wrong notes, when I was done Esme patted me on the back while Rosalie smiled at me.

Carlisle was watching the news with Jasper, there had been a couple of murders in Seattle, messy ones and the bodies were dumped badly.

I turned back to the piano and practiced again, this time she was teaching me an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her, it's a very pretty lullaby, I loved it, once I was done with that one, which took another hour and a half I remembered asking Esme about going out surfing.

Instead though, Carlisle turned off the news and spoke seeing that I had finished playing; "the wolves have agreed to help, Edward is taking Bella to see her mother this weekend, so she'll be safe, we just need to worry about you, Morgana."

"No you don't, I'm a witch I could help you," I stated and almost laughed at the face Esme pulled, but then I remembered it's because she doesn't want me hurt.

"Morgana, you may be a witch, but you're just starting out, we can't watch for you and get Victoria, but we have arranged for you to be guarded by one of the wolf pack members while we do, you'll be kept at his house."

"Who is he?"

"Seth Clearwater, one of the youngest."

"Oh, that's his whole name, he's nice, he saved me." Esme looked up alarmed, this time Emmett did laugh, he laughed so much that everyone sent him an annoyed look, shaking my head I jigged my wrist then no sound came from his mouth, he shot up in a dart and zeroed in on me, everyone smiled slightly trying to hide it, even Rosalie. He was pointing to his mouth furiously and then at me while trying to shout.

"Looks like you lost your voice Emmett," I sang while joining my hands behind my back, he grabbed a pen and paper, before scribbling _vampires can't lose their voice, undo it! ;s. _"No Emmett you have to find it, it should be right by your brain… oh wait then you'll never find it."

At this Jasper was laughing hysterically along with Alice's musical laugh, Carlisle was trying to keep a serious face while Esme shook her head at a grinning me, Rosalie patted me on the back while Emmett glared. I shrugged my shoulders at him and turned back to Carlisle.

"Okay, I'll stay with Seth _for my protection._" My body shuddered and then of course Edward walked through the door looking curiously at the laughing couple and a fuming Emmett.

Edward shook his head and turned to Carlisle, "we're leaving Friday after school," Carlisle nodded and then turned to me still trying to keep a straight face.

"Could you please return Emmett's voice," at this Edward snorted and walked off to Emmett patting him on the back, he just dodged Emmett's punch.

With another shake of my wrist Emmett could talk, he found this out because he was noiselessly shouting profanities, which I have always been told never to say to your family, and was on a very weird one when his voice came back; "… monkey licking stalker!" He then clutched his throat and cheered, "I never thought I could love my voice more until now."

He turned to me with a wink, "I like you kid, you've got spunk."

"Why thank you, I like you as well, you've got… uh… um?" I turned to Rosalie for help, she just shrugged, "you've got… you glitter like a fairy, I like fairy's they're all feminine and pretty, like you."

"I told you I don't glitter like a fairy!"

"I think it's someone's time of the month," he glared while Jasper laughed harder, Emmett started storming to the door which leads to the outside, I quickly raced over to it and held it open for him, "ladies first." The glare he sent me was kind of scary, but I could see that this was all a joke, he turned back around and sat next to a chuckling Rosalie.

"Anyway, Esme can I go surfing in La Push this weekend?" I sang turning to her with a hopeful smile, she nodded, with one last smirk Emmett's way I walked up to my room and worked on my latest project…

_Thursday_

Thursday came by too slowly for my liking, the week fell into a routine of getting ready, going to school, going to class with Rowan or Jase, eating lunch, finishing the day, going home and doing homework, then Rosalie would help me with the piano.

At the end of the school day on Thursday I ran to my locker to put my unneeded books in, then I walked to the parking lot to meet Jase whose brothers is picking us up in his Volkswagen truck to drop us off on the Reservation, I saw him smile when I walked over and stood next to him, Rowan, Dexter, Becky, Chloe, Gracie, Sam, Frank and Jake were there as well, they all gave small nods and smiles.

When his first brother pulled up, there was another behind him, Jase grabbed mine and Rowan's hand pulling us into the first one, Dexter and Frank followed while the others got into the other car.

Jase pulled me down next to him and draped an arm on my shoulder, he did the same for Rowan, she smiled at me, then the car started moving and we are on our way.

Everyone was talking on the way, I sat in silence, once were there everyone piled out of the car, Jase's brothers said they'd be back in four hours to pick us up and drop us off home.

Everyone, including me, ran down onto the beach and chucked our towels out, unusually today the whether was sunny, warm but it has a string enough breeze to create a big swell for surfing.

All of the boys got their wetsuits on and so did all the girls apart from me and Rowan; "are you two sure you don't want to come?" Gracie asked.

I looked at her, she looked at me and then we turned to the waiting group, "We're positive," we told them simultaneously.

"You two really need to stop doing that," Dexter shivered dramatically; the group then left me and Rowan to ourselves.

"Have you seen on the news about all the deaths in Seattle?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think it might be mass homicide."

"I know, but it's so close to us, it kind of sets in reality."

"Yup, can I style your hair?" She raised her eyebrow at me and nodded. I knelt behind her and started playing with her hair, trying different styles; ponytail; side ponytail; messy bun; plait; French plait; half up half down etc, they all looked amazing on her, but I finished with a French braid, I tied it with my spare clips and hair band before sitting in front of her again. She noticed the lack of hair in her face, she also noticed Jase running up the beach and blushed… ha I knew it, she likes him.

He sat down next to her and eyed her carefully before smiling broadly and winking at her which made her blush heavier, "nice hair Rowan, suits you a lot, I like your hair out of your eyes, they're too nice to be hidden," he then planted a small kiss on her cheek, the colour she flushed puts even my blushing to shame, and I must say that Jase is not one to be subtle I take it. She turned and kissed him gingerly on the lips, his smile broadened, she then got up and wrapped her towel around him while sitting on his with him, he slowly draped a wet arm around her and this is my cue to leave.

I stood up and walked off down the beach and up onto the cliff edge, I sat on the end again looking out over the water watching the sun descend.

"Do you just really like it here, because I thought past experience would have put you off," I looked over my shoulder to see the boy, Seth who had dragged me out of the water.

"It's a nice spot, it's peaceful," he sat down next to me with a big smile, "what about you, what brings you here?"

"Well if I'm babysitting you this weekend I thought we should get to know each other, so I'll start; my name's Seth Clearwater, good looking bachelor by day and werewolf the rest of the time."

"Morgana Cullen; orphaned and living with vampires, I'm also a pro at Monopoly, nice to meet you Seth," I held out my hand to him, he shook it, his hand were surprisingly warm.

"Nice name, Morgana is, it's very… unique and old. Okay, so how old are you?"

"Fourteen, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'm the youngest in the pack," he smiled; it's one of those annoyingly contagious smiles, so of course my cheeks stretched into a huge grin.

"Cool, um, what is your favourite colour?"

"Blue, what's yours?"

"Hmm, my favourite colour would have to be red."

"Cool, where were you born?"

"England, but we moved a couple of months after that to Spain, I only moved back there when I was ten, and I had to move again because I became an orphan. I take it you were born here?"

"Yep, I have never lived anywhere else."

"Doesn't that get boring?"

"Not really, sometimes I wish I could see the world, but then I'm thankful for the knowing that this place has and will always be constant, you never really had the chance to call anywhere home by the amount you've moved."

"Point taken, no need to bleach the wound."

"Sorry, okay so um, any brothers and sisters"

"Yes five, maybe six."

"Maybe six?"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and possibly Bella, she's seems like good sister material and she's always around the house, so you could count her as a half of a sister."

"Okay, I have my sister Leah; she was the girl in the pack."

"Yeah, why is the pack full of guys and one girl, I think that is a bit sexist I think."

"It is a gene passed down the male line, Leah… she's an exception, but she thinks she's some sort of menopausal girl." I raised an eyebrow, "well, she thinks that if she could carry on the gene then she wouldn't have phased, but she did, so she thinks she's some sort of medical screw up. See we imprint, imprinting is when you've found your soulmate and no one else in the world matters apart from them, the whole would be gone if they weren't there. Leah thinks that because se hasn't imprinted and hasn't been imprinted on is a sign of not functioning properly."

"Well you can't really blame her can you Seth, I mean what would make a better werewolf than two werewolves reproducing?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Poor Leah, she should know that there is always hope."

"She isn't always very optimistic."

"So her view on life has been infected with pessimism?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but what makes it worse is that she was, no is in love with Sam, the pack leader, and they were going out but then he imprinted on Emily our cousin, her and Emily were really close."

"But I take it that it couldn't be helped then?"

"Yeah, it hurt Sam and Emily too, but they couldn't control it."

"Okay then, um, what is or was your celebrity crush?"

He turned bright red at this, "Miley Cyrus, what was or is yours?"

"Ian Somerhalder any day, he is like wow," I breathed holding my arms out wide emphasizing my point, he laughed.

"Figures, he plays that vampire doesn't he in that program?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

"You are such a girl, falling for the bad boys."

"I have not fallen for anybody I'll have you know, he's just… hunga, hunga."

"Okay, oh your friends are calling you, I think this is where we say see you later, so, see you later Morgana."

"Bye Seth," he got up and held his hand out to me, I grabbed it and he easily tugged me up, I started walking and he followed shortly after me.

When I did reach my friends I noticed that Seth was paddling from afar, just watching; "hey 'sup?"

"My brother's going to be here in a minute, who's that guy you were talking to?"

"A friend, why?"

"Doesn't he hang around with those older guys?"

"Yes he does, look I'm gonna walk home, it's not that far and it will take about the same time after all the stops you'll do on the way, so bye Jase."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"You too, bye everyone," and on that note I folded up my towel and shoved it in my bad erenow I tugged my jacket closer to me and walked towards the forest, just as the cars pulled up, quickly I hid behind a tree and watched them drive off.

"Is there a reason you're hiding from your friends?" I turned around shocked from the husky voice in my ear; Seth was standing there with a huge smile on his face, I placed my hand over my heart trying to slow down the rapid dance it was doing in my chest.

"I didn't want a lift home, I'd rather walk."

"I'll walk you to the boundary line, c'mon." I followed him and took the hand he offered me, we walked in silence for a bit, occasionally I would look up the gap in the trees to the stars.

"If you don't mind me asking Seth, but how come you are like a portable sauna and so buff?"

"Werewolf thing, never get cold, it is very useful." A light rain started to pour down on us, the cover of trees keeping the worst of it at bay.

"I bet," he looked at me, his brown eyes shining, I quirked my lip and carried on walking not noticing that we had stopped, a slow, shy shiver crept up my spine and made my body shake, Seth seeing this draped an arm around me; "Thanks." He nodded and carried on walking.

Too soon we reached the stupid evil little pathetic stopping line. GRRRRRR fear me line, fear me.

Seth stopped walking and nodded for me to go on, "bye Seth, will you be okay on your own?"

He laughed at me, "I think I should be asking that question, don't you?"

"I can hold my own wolf boy." He barked another laugh and then he was out of sight, my breath came up in clouds as I walked, the rain was getting heavier and very soon I became soaked through, eventually I came out in front of home, Rosalie was looking out of the window furiously and sighed when she saw me, within a second she was in front of me.

"Where have you been, Alice saw your future disappear I was so worried," she huffed.

"What do you mean my future disappeared?"

"Alice couldn't see you, were you with one of those dogs?"

"I was with Seth, he's nice."

"Fine, c'mon let's get you warmed up," she wrapped an arm around me and led me indoors; Rosalie rushed me up to my room and in the same second started the bath running.

Then she pulled me into the bathroom and peeled my wet clothes off from my body, she chucked the wet clothes in the wash basket and handed me my fluffy dressing gown, I tied it up while she looked into the water, waiting for the tub to be full and bubbly.

When it was she turned off the tap and indicated for me to get in, I did and sat chest deep in lovely warm water and bubbles, being the child I am I made a beard and moustache out of bubbles, Rosalie laughed and quickly snapped a photo on her phone.

The out of nowhere she pulled a jug out and filled it with water from the sink, "lean your head back." I did and felt the cold water run down my head, her hand followed and made sure all of my hair was wet, then she rubbed apple shampoo in it, rinsed that out with the c-c-cold water, and then it was onto the conditioner, once that was rinsed out she stood up and got me a towel, I wrapped it around myself before walking into my room where my warmest pyjamas were waiting, I dried off my body and chucked them on.

Rosalie then sat behind me and hand dried my hair so it was just damp, not wringing wet, she then pulled a brush through it and pulled me to the door.

"Ooh, one second," I ran to my side satchel and pulled out my grimoire and a pen, "okay."

We then walked down stairs hand in hand, Rosalie went to Emmett and Jasper while Alice skipped over to me and pulled me over to her computer, on it was a top that she had designed; it is a tight necked dress with beads around the rim of the neckline, it then flows down over the body and is tied by a silver rope around the waist, it also has matching roman sandals.

"What do you think?"

"I love it, who's it for?"

"You silly, I'm going to make it for you."

"Really, cool thanks Alice." I hugged her furiously which she returned with slightly more pressure, "Alice… dying of… lack… of… ox-y-gen," I managed

"Oh, Sorry Morgana, now go while I sort out the final details… shoo."

"Okay, touchy." I walked over and sat in front of Esme who is sitting on the sofa, I crossed my led and sat on the carpet, Esme is watching a program about house decorating, something like DIY SOS, Carlisle is reading on the stairs while Rosalie I beating Emmett and Jasper at poker.

"Jasper?" he looked up at me quickly, "if you don't mind answering, does it get hard having to deal with everyone's emotions? I was just curious, cause I think it would be really hard."

He smiled slightly, "yes it can get very… overwhelming a lot of the time."

"Okay, thanks," I turned my attention back to what it was on and I opened up my grimoire to my current project, and I started scribbling different notes.

_If you focus the power enough it can be contained in an implement of your choice, you can then focus it and it will not over power you._

_You need; herbs; a circle around you made of two different colours of candles; object to infuse the magic into and life._

_Spell- Latin; Tražim ovlasti onu stranu groba, za kontrolu snage što ja kažem, snage emocija fokusirati svoje energije i snage tako da su_ _samostalno podešavanje_

Finally it's done, yes, let us just hope it works, I jumped up and closed my grimoire startling everyone to look at me, but before they could I ran up to my room, I'm sure Jasper felt my nervousness and excitement because within the few seconds I was in my room so was everyone else.

Forgetting them and their questions I ran over to the pendant I had bought especially for this project, it hasn't escaped my notice that they have all given up on asking questions and have taken to watching me curiously, especially Jasper.

I made a ring around me made up of red and white candles; with my mind I lit them, then I put a bowl of herbs in the middle of it.

"Oh, um you guys might want to leave," I said turning to them at last.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because you're going to distract me, and I also need blood to do this spell, I'll clean up afterwards," I quickly added seeing Carlisle's and Esme's objections rising, "which reminds me Carlisle, I need some alcohol to burn the blood afterwards, please."

He ran down the stairs and was back in a second with a bottle of vodka; I took it and placed it on the floor.

"You guys should go now, thank you." They all walked out wishing Edward was here so at least they would know what is going on, I laughed to myself and got the silver dagger from under my mattress before I sat in the lit circle, with my mind I turned off the light so no electricity would interfere.

Poising my hand over the herb bowl I slit it down the middle, deeply and the blood cascaded down my hand into the bowl in all of its crimson glory. Once there was enough I got the rag I had down beside me and tied it around it tightly, muting the blood flow, I then got the pendant; it's a silver, long chain with a circle of silver surrounding a golden sapphire, and I placed it floating over the herbs and life.

Then I said the incantation in my mind, and then again out loud; "Tražim ovlasti onu stranu groba, za kontrolu snage što ja kažem, snage emocija fokusirati svoje energije i snage tako da su samostalno podešavanje."

**Meanwhile downstairs Rosalie POV**

"What on earth was that about?" I asked, worried that whatever Morgana was doing was dangerous, I know Jasper felt this as he sent waves of calm on everyone, they all sighed.

Upstairs I could hear her saying something in a different language.

Carlisle looked up shocked; "I never knew that she knew Latin, that language died years ago."

Latin, wow smart girl, go Morgana, still slightly peeved, I stomped over to the piano, causing Emmett to laugh before my eyes sent the most deadly death glare ever lived through, I slammed my hand down on the keys just as Edward walked in, Bella right behind him, she saw the look in my eyes and slightly hid behind him, smart little human, Emmett walked up behind me and hugged me around the waist, I leaned into him as Jasper sent more calm waves to me.

I heard a cry of aggravation upstairs and was in the room immediately.

**Morgana POV**

After the spell was done, I had to check whether or not it worked, so I sat there with the pendant on and focussed my aura sensing and found one downstairs, I tried to block it out, but it didn't work "ARGHHH!"

In a second Rosalie was in my room, she tensed and looked at the bowl, "Rose get out there's blood, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and ran from the room closing the door behind her.

Then I remembered something, the spell isn't for aura's it's for emotions, maybe just maybe I could tune into someone.

I tried that, focussing my magic on Rosalie seeing as I'm most attuned to her and wollah, she is feeling; annoyed that she couldn't control herself enough to help me; worried; curious; and slightly, no very, crabby.

I then cut it off and smiled to myself.

Taking off the pendant I put it back into it's leather box and set it on the side, with my mind I smothered the candle flames and turned on the light, I also levated the candles into the bathroom cupboard before kneeling in front of the herb and life and sat there pouring a quarter of the contents of the vodka bottle into it, I hid the rest in the bathroom cupboard where the candles are in case I need it for future spells. Using my mind I lit the herb and life like I did with the candles and stood there waiting for the blood to burn out, and when it did I sieved the liquid left down the sink and dumped the solid into my bin before closing the lid.

Once my room was done I focussed my power on my wounded hand and it healed to the point where there is just a little pink scar that will be gone in a week or two.

Happy with myself I grabbed the leather box and put it in my dressing gown pocket before wrapping that around me, switching off the lights and running downstairs into a room of curious people.

I shot Edward a warning look; "If you have, or do say anything I will hex you so hard you won't wake up until next Monday." He nodded and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Morgana what is going on?" Rosalie cried, I gave her a wry smile which made her growl at me, I back away jokingly but then continued on my way to Jasper who was standing in a defensive posture.

"Calm down Jazz, I have something here that might help you."

"What do you mean?" I smiled when I pulled the box out of my pocket and gave it to him, he opened the lid curiously then shot me a look that said 'what the hell are you on?'

"When you wear it, it should help you focus your power so for instance; if the emotions in the room are too much you can block them out with this; or use it to focus on just one person at a time; it basically enhances your power so it is more bearable… It also matches your eyes… I colour co-ordinated." I giggled slightly seeing his face and the look it's wearing; it's a cross between confusion and awe, "you gonna put it on and test it or did I cut myself for nothing?"

Quickly Alice pulled out the pendant and put it over his neck.

"Right, good, now focus, focus on blocking everyone out, as soon as they are out they should stay out."

He closed his eyes and after a couple of seconds he smiled and sighed.

"I take it, it's working then?" Carlisle asked, Jasper nodded and opened his eyes, Carlisle turned to me with a proud smile and hugged me, "thank you that has been bothering him ever since he got here."

"It's okay, I benefited out of it as well."

"How?" I looked at Rosalie with a smile.

"I just pushed my power to the limit and have got less restrictions now," seeing the look on her face I hastily added; "I'm basically more powerful now."

She smiled at me and hugged me, then someone was on the other side, it was Alice, okay I know I said I'd make a good desert, I did not say a good sandwich.

Edward laughed, "Guys she can't breathe," he said and they let me go, I shot him a smile of thanks.

A little light headedness attacked me then, I wavered slightly and landed in Rosalie's arms, she looked down at me full of concern.

"It's okay Rose, you always feel tired after a strong spell," Jasper gave me another smile and then I was in Rosalie's arms again while she carried me into my room and tucked me into bed.

She smiled and kissed my forehead lightly before leaving the room with one final smile.

Sleep engulfed me in seconds and I'm glad about that.

**Spell Translation: I seek the powers beyond the grave, to control the power of which I say, the power of emotions focus its energy and power so they are self adjusting**


	3. Graduation

**Morgana POV**

Okay, so today is Saturday and right now all of my family, apart from Edward are taking me to the boundary line to meet the pack, including Seth, I'm on Emmett's back as they run through the forest, and the trees are deep green and casting a deathly shade over us from the ever growling clouds.

Suddenly a group of shirtless boys came into view and one girl, though thankfully not shirtless, they stopped a good two metres from us, Seth had a lopsided smile on his face and was looking at me in slight awe as I sat on Emmett's back, I hopped off, gave Rosalie, Alice and Esme slight kisses on the cheek, of which they smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze before turning to the pack and nodding, he walked us into the forest on there side and then released my hand before going behind a tree, when he came back he was a sandy coloured wolf, he bent down and nodded with his head for me to get onto his back, carefully I sat on him and clutched his fur before he ran off through the forest at an amazing speed, he ran until we reached the outskirts of the small reservation, then he phased back behind a tree and grabbed my hand again before leading me into a small red house, he lead me into a small lounge area with a TV, book case, two sofa's, a small coffee table, and a PS2. I smiled at the room, it may be small, but it is definitely homey.

He turned on the TV and switched it to some form of horror movie by the looks of it, he then turned out the lights and drew the curtain before sitting on the sofa that is opposite the TV and pulled me down next to him before draping an arm silently around my shoulder and watching the film, I did this too, it's like he already knows me because I love horror movies and was soon intensely enticed by it, soon I was laughing at the terrible massacre scene and heard Seth chuckle underneath me.

Way too soon the crappy movie was over and the lights were back on, now Seth was standing in front of me; "okay Flower, what do you want to do?"

"Flower, where did that come from?"

"You smell like a bunch of fresh flowers, so I'm going to call you Flower. Now what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I have absolutely no idea… how long do you think they'll be?"

"Dunno, why do you hate my company that much?" he joked while diving and tickling my sides, I fell into hysteric laughs and screams, man was I ticklish, hell yes. I could hear him laughing at my reaction, stifling my laugh with my wrist I looked up at him to see him smiling wildly, kind of wolfy, how ironic is that?

A knock came at the door and then someone walked in, I noticed it was one of the wolf boys; he looked at our position on the floor, which isn't the best; me lying under Seth with a ruffled shirt and him straddling my waist. Quil I think he is then told us they were done and I could go home, standing up Seth grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up with him before grabbing my hand and leading me outside ignoring the whistle's Quil was giving us, Seth phased behind a tree, I'll have to ask him why he does that soon, and let me ride to the boundary line on his back, this time he just took me straight to where Esme was waiting for me.

She smiled when we came into view, I jumped off Seth's back and gave him a pat before walking over to her, I noticed her nose wrinkled a bit but she picked me up the same and sped us off to home, I noticed everyone looked slightly glum.

"What happened?" I asked, Carlisle answered me; "we didn't get her."

"I'm sorry," Rose smiled at me.

"Uh, Morgana, could you go for a shower please, it's just you smell like wet dog," she asked with a slightly embarrassed smile, I nodded and ran upstairs to shower.

I washed myself thoroughly like routine.

The next few weeks passed a blur, few things happened, the most exciting being Jacob Black kissed Bella and she punched him, of course she then broke her hand, I mean who is dumb enough to punch a werewolf, they have incredibly thick skulls. Also a load of Bella's clothes went missing, but today is their graduation and I'm gonna be the only one going to school, I don't want to be there on my own.

Carlisle, Esme and I are going to watch Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella graduate while Rosalie and Emmett are of to 'college'.

Rosalie is tying my hair up in a fashionable up do that I have no idea what it is called but the hair from my hair line is twisted round and then supports the lower hair in a messy sort of bun, it does look good and a few strands, because my hair is so long at the moment, fall over my shoulder, I then slipped into a blue summer dress Alice bought me with, and to much of Alice's dismay, my favourite pair of converse.

In the mirror I looked presentable, then Esme called me down, I kissed Rosalie on the cheek and skipped down the hall, Carlisle smiled when he saw me before ushering me out of the door and into his car, I sat in the middle and stuck my head in between the two front seats, Esme seemed to find this amusing and soon we pulled into the school, we sat down in three seats near the edge, the only reason they came was because I insisted because I have never been to a graduation and really want to see what one is like, I watched as the teacher gave a boring long speech, but I made myself look fascinated, it made Esme smile, which does always make me feel better, and then names were called; Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Alice Cullen *Cheers* Edward Cullen *Cheers* Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Jasper Hale *Cheers* Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Isabella Swan *Cheers* and so on. All the way through the graduation Carlisle and Esme were laughing at my reactions.

At the end of it Carlisle and Esme drove off fast so they could get home before Alice trashed the place, they want to hide their valuables from raving teens, I don't blame them, Rosalie smiled at me when we entered and then ten minutes later Alice was through the door and decorating, I stayed out the way because I'm really no help, although I did light the fairy lights with magic, and then as soon as the Bella got here and the doorbell rang I was up in my room, Emmett agreed with me and hid, I have to admit when Bella arrived her and Edward seemed extremely tense.

Music belted through the house for hours, my body started shaking, there are too many lusty and excited auras down there, I'm so glad Jasper now has a way to tune them out. My body started convulsing and sweating, I ran to the bathroom and looked in the sink; makeup smeared lovely, I splashed water over my face trying to cool myself down, quickly I shimmied out of the dress and let my hair down. In the mirror again my face is slightly peaky; I washed off all of the makeup before hopping into a cold shower.

It relaxed my muscles and numbed some of the auras out, but not enough, after about half an hour I got out of the shower and put on some slouches and a vest top whilst tying my hair up and out of my face, I had a bit of colour back as I lay on my bed, and then all of the auras were gone, I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

Everyone looked like they were getting ready to go out; "What's going on?"

"Newborn training, Jasper is going to teach us how to fight newborns." Emmett seemed glad by this.

"Okay, when are you going?"

"In about five minutes, are you coming" Rosalie asked, I nodded, she chucked me my coat, I wrapped it around myself and linked arms with her, "are you okay, you look a bit…"

"Icky, yeah I know."

"Why?"

"All the people at the party had really… over reactive auras, it got to be a lot to control."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at me before talking to Carlisle.

We left after a couple more minutes, Emmett carried me to a clearing, we stood there and were soon joined by Bella and Edward, it's weird I've been living with the Cullen's for a while now and I haven't had one conversation with Bella, we've both been involved in conversations but have never had one.

Nothing happened though until the wolf pack came, all in wolf form, I spotted the sandy coloured wolf, even though I don't know how it is really dark and everyone is walking into a circle while Jasper is speaking to everyone about how newborns fight and defend and then all of my family had a go, bored I walked over and sat by Seth, his face turned to me while I stroke his fur, he let out a low growl while another dog shook his head at Bella and Jacob.

Seth is really warm, I mould into his fur while looking at the stars, they are winking at me, gently Seth's tail is brushing across my leg, and then all of the wolves were up apart from Seth, he waited for me to sit up, I did and then he was lignin up and sniffing the Cullen's, oh are they taking their sent, I saw Edward is nodding at me, oh I'm good, at this he shook his head, _okay mister I am thoroughly offended. _He smiled before all of the wolves ran off, Seth with a small nod in my direction, but we stayed put and Jacob came back in human form and started talking about covering Bella's scent, but my eyes are drooping and I can't quite pick up on it, Esme picked me up and she is the last face I saw before lapsed into the darkness.


	4. Imprint

**Morgana POV**

The murders are getting worse in Seattle, everyone has been training harder, the Cullen's and the Wolf Pack have come to an understanding, translation = Bella, I haven't been able to hang around with Seth much because he is training a lot with his pack, the Cullen's are training as well while trying to convince Bella she should not become a vampire yet, but I must tell you, even for someone who can't punch a werewolf she is very persistent.

Sighing at the old conversation I get up and walk up into my room, Rosalie had bought me a keyboard for my room when I want to be alone and Jasper has taught me how to play the guitar.

I skipped over to my guitar, put the strap over my shoulder and sat on my bed before making sure it was in tune, which it is and then I started playing, and doing something I haven't done in months, I began to sing, I was told that I'm a great singer all of the time, but I never felt like singing until now;

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but, there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it. every step I'm taking every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking, but I, I gotta keep trying I gotta keep my head held high_

there's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move always gonna be an uphill battle and sometimes I'm gonna have to lose it aint about how fast i get there aint about what's waiting on the other side its the climb

the struggles I'm facing the chances I'm taking sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking I may not know it but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most yeah just gotta keep going and I, I got be strong gotta keep on pushing on coz

there's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose aint about how fast I get there aint about what's waiting on the other side its the climb

_there's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose aint about how fast I get there aint about what's waiting on the other side its the climb_

_keep on moving keep climbing keep the faith babe its all about its all about the climb keep the faith keep your faith_

Whoa oh, oh, oh

**(Miley Cyrus- The Climb)**

I smiled happily once I was done, man it is good to sing again. Listening now there is no sound downstairs, or upstairs for that matter, I put the guitar on my bed and turned towards my door, I stood frozen, everyone was standing there, mouths open wide completely frozen, but they looked happy, I think, maybe not, was I that bad? Oh giddy, giddy God I was terrible.

"No you were amazing M" I looked over to Edward to see he was completely unfrozen, okay just need to defrost the others, "we never knew you could sing, you have one hell of a voice."

Rosalie started moving again and then I was in a hug, "that was beautiful Morgana," she carried on squeezing; I think I am now bright blue.

Alice moved next and was crushing me as well; it is a good thing that vampires smell nice, if they reeked I would have passed out from fumes by now.

"Morgana, wow, wow, wow, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and I have heard some beautiful things, it was like, um, well I guess there is no way to describe it but utterly amazing, yes utterly amazing will do, it was perfect and I didn't see it coming, I never thought you sang it is so cool, you should do it more often, that would be good..." Alice was crushing me, and then Esme added on to the hugging. Lack of oxygen warning, and then Emmett was hugging all of us, he picked us up and we collapsed onto the floor, being crushed by several vampires is not the way I imagined dying, I always thought I would be being chased by police, me speeding down the highway on a motorbike, they'd shoot my tires and I would fly off the bike and then they'd shoot me I would go plummeting into the see and found a week later with a fish in my mouth.

I heard Edward laugh and then felt him pick me out of the pile, all of the others straightened up once I was set back on the ground, Alice skipped over to me and I thought it was going to round two, instead she started mucking around with my hair until she had it presentable enough.

My phone started buzzing, I have a mobile and a house phone to myself, I jumped over my bed in a way that the others thought was comical because they all started laughing, I picked it up and was greeted by the happy voice of Seth; _"Heyya Flower, how have you been?"_

I turned to my family and waved my hand to shoo them away, they walked out, "good, a bit boring though, y'know stupid Seattle vamps. How have you been Sethany?" he growled at my silly nickname for him.

"_I'm bored and I don't have to train today, do you want to hang out?"_

"Cool, where should I meet you?"

"_My house, can you get there"_

"Yeah, I'll walk, I'll see you in a bit."

"_Bye Flower?"_

"Bye Sethany." I hung up, grabbed my coat and ran out of the door with a brief bye, I literally ran all of the way to Seth's he was waiting outside his house and I ran straight to him and hugged him, he span me around and then set me on my feet, of course I decided it would be best if I landed on my butt, he laughed, oh man I haven't heard that laugh in ages.

After he picked me up we started walking, I held his hand as he started singing 'happy birthday' to me, oh yeah did I forget, with all of the stuff going on I forgot it was my birthday, I am officially fifteen, so cool.

"Do you know something Seth, my life is officially perfect."

"Why?"

"I am fifteen today; I have a loving eternal family; a werewolf best friend, what more could I want? Oh wait one question, are you gay?"

He seemed mortified; "no, what would give you that idea?"

I never missed a beat in my answer, "nothing, I just always wanted a gay best friend, they are like awesome."

"Okay…" I laughed at him and ran off until I reached the cliff, I then sat down and waited for him, after a couple of seconds he was next to me, "hey, can I tell you something?" I nodded, he took a deep breath and started talking, "I imprinted," he looked at me and I smiled.

"You found your soulmate, that is so cool, who is she?"

"That is the problem, I imprinted on two people…" I'm sure my jaw hit the floor, you can't have two soulmates, "the difference, one is stronger than the other, the other wolves don't know what is going on, the elders have never heard of it happening before but y family is of strange wolves, Leah and now me."

"Who are they?"

"This girl called Harriet and… you," he seemed shocked, yeah well so am I, but my heart did warm a bit.

"Who is the stronger one then?"

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, "Harriet," crud.

"Maybe ours is like a protective friendship one, brother and sisterly love."

"Yeah that could be it… you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be?" I plastered a fake smile on my face and threw my arms around him, "I am so happy for you, congratulations, she better treat you right."

"I'm glad, oh and I got you a birthday present," one better than a torn heart I hope, I guess I'm not heartbroken because I was relieved when he said Harriet, I don't want a werewolf beau, "here," he passed me a small bag, I pulled out the present with closed eyes, when I opened them I was… wow punched, better and stronger than gob smacked; in the palm of my hand is a small model of a girl with long wavy hair sitting on the back of a sandy coloured wolf, "I got my sister to help me make it, do you like it?"

"Like it Seth, why would I like this?" I asked and his face dropped, I then hugged him furiously, "I love it you dolts, god don't take me so seriously." He hugged me back with a huge smile. After about ten minutes I pulled back, being slightly hot and all, "you should go see this Harriet, I'm sure she is missing you."

"It is your birthday."

"And I have one every year, a girl like that does not come along often, go spend time with her you cheese puff."

"Fine miss pushy," he stood and pulled me into another hug before I parted from him and walked home.

The cold air nipped at my skin and tore at my hair, when I was at the Cullen's everyone seemed flustered, "hey what's going on?" I asked while hiding the small birthday bag behind my back.

"The newborns, they are coming in a week and a half," Alice sighed, "I'm going to have to kidnap Bella again, this should be fun."

"Yey this should be fun, oh by the way before you say anything I am going to be there, no questions there, I want to help." I crossed my arms stubbornly when they all turned to me.

"We can't protect you," Esme said while wrapping an arm around me.

"I can help, I am a witch and you can't stop me, you may be able to stop Bella, but she can't burn your insides out like I can, so I am going to be there." Esme sighed and turned to Carlisle who shrugged and turned to Jasper, he turned away, Alice copied Jasper, Rosalie grumbled, Edward turned to Emmett who looked slightly lost.

"I guess, but this is only because I like my insides un-charcoaled."

"Good, now that is settled, I am going to my room."

"Morgana, what is that behind your back?" Esme asked, shoot, I didn't hide it so well.

"Um, a birthday present."

"For whom" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, me, surprise…" the looks on their faces told me they were taken a back, even Alice, oh yeah props for the witch child, she snuck and tricked the psychic, heheheee.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked, she looked really guilty that she hadn't planned anything.

"I didn't want any trouble, especially with what is going on a birthday is hardly what we need, and anyway your last party was such a blast, I heard; I didn't think you'd need another one for at least a year."

"Well, we are at least giving you a nice dinner." Rosalie crossed her arms like mine, I knew when she faced off like this she didn't give in, I nodded my head and carried on my way upstairs, I set my present on my bedside table.

Rosalie was in my room in an instant looking at it as well, she smiled slightly and then I asked her for something, "can you cut my hair for me please, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, how do you want it?"

"Just below my shoulders, side fringe and layers, it's too long at the moment."

"Okay, sit down," I went into the bathroom and sat on my stool while Rosalie worked on my hair, snipping away like a professional after twenty minutes it was done and it looked nice, it frames my face and makes me look very mature. "There you go sweetie."

"I love it," I stared in the mirror. A knock came at the door and Alice walked in with a smile.

"It looks amazing, and it will look even better with these," she held up the dress she designed for me with the shoes, I ran over and took them with a huge smile, "put it on and then I am going to do your hair while Rosalie does your makeup."

I walked back into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes before pulling the dress over my head, Alice tied the silver rope around my waist and then tugged at the dress over the rope so it is baggy, she then put my shoes in the roman styled sandal heals, I was then sat down while Alice put my hair in many braids and clipped them to my head, Rosalie did simple light makeup and when I was done I looked, "beautiful," they finished for me, quickly Alice shoved some silver bangles on my arm and dragged me down the stairs.

Everyone smiled when I came into view, which of course made me blush hugely.

Emmett smiled hugely and strangled me into a hug before he said, "We didn't wrap the gifts because of Bella's show a couple of months ago," Bella blushed hugely, I just smiled at her.

"Did you guys do this all afternoon?"

"While Rose did your hair, she was sent up as a distraction, obviously you covered that for us, Alice insisted," Esme smiled and hugged me, everyone hugged me even Bella, but hers was brief, but I was glad just the same.

Edward went over and started playing the piano while Alice snapped many pictures and then of course I cut the cake and gave Bella a slice, she smiled at me before I was dragged off to open the rest of my presents by Alice.

From Rosalie and Emmett I got; a lot of fiction vampire, werewolf and witch books, they know I love them, Rosalie also got me a set of keys to her car so she could teach me to drive, Carlisle didn't quiet approve but he found it funny none the less, because no one apart from me is allowed near her car and she is going to teach me to drive it.

Edward and Bella got me; a camera, the one Alice is snapping pictures with, and a photo album.

Alice and Jasper got me; many outfits and the box set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Esme and Carlisle got me; my very own bank account accessible anywhere in the world, as long of they have a cash machine there, full of money if I ever need it, and a song book.

I thanked everyone, really they spoil me too much, and ran over to the CD player before putting Rihanna in, Jasper laughed at my enthusiasm, Rosalie quickly grabbed my hand and Alice's and started dancing, Esme talked with Bella and Edward while Carlisle watched us with Emmett and Jasper occasionally commenting.

I've never told them this but I went to dance school for all of my life and am pretty damn good, but I just danced like a normal kid until Edward bought that up in the conversation he was having, I stopped dead and everyone turned to me with cheeky or cunning smiles.

"No!" I cried immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse, simple."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled, Jasper walked up and started dancing with Alice while Emmett stole Rosalie, Carlisle came up and danced with me along with Esme, they are really good dancers seeing as they are, un-timely. Edward laughed at my comment and danced with Bella.

I walked off the dance floor as it is and grabbed some more cake while I watched everyone dance in couples to Russian roulette, how they managed that I will never understand.

As soon as wait Your Turn came on Emmett sighed and came over to me before dragging me to dance with him, Rosalie smiled reassuringly as he twirled me around and started going into the complicated stuff, sly git, taking a deep breath I joined in the complicated moves laughing at the surprised face of Emmett, I hooked one leg on his in the salsa we were doing while using it as leverage so my other leg went up straight in the air past out heads.

Everyone clapped and soon the song ended.

"Okay, how do you hide all of this stuff from us?" Alice asked while Edward nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'm a witch we are full of secrets," I laughed at their annoyed expressions. I danced to the rest of the CD and then Alice turned it over to Paramore, I love them and I started dancing again with Alice, Rosalie and Bella, who we dragged in against her will, it was funny watching the other's laugh at us, when it was ten Bella had to go home, I said goodbye and gave her another hug which she carefully returned. Edward seemed happy by it though.

I then went up to my room to change into my pyjamas once I was done and washed, I walked back down the stairs to see it all cleaned up, I kissed everyone good night and went to bed while reading one of my new books.


	5. Soulfriend

**Morgana POV**

Getting up quickly in the morning and changing faster I ran into Carlisle's office, much to his surprise; "hey Carlisle, just need to do some research, can I borrow some books?"

"Yes dear, on what?"

"The pack." Nodding he got up from his desk and handed me a book, I took it and started sifting through it until I found what I needed, a section about Soulfriends…

_On the cliff two hours later_

"Okay, so let me get this straight, we are Soulfriends? What is that?"

"It is basically two souls that have an inseparable bond, not love or anything, but friendship, it is rarer than soulmates, but when found impossible to ignore, that is why you are so protective of me, we are Soulfriends, it has only ever happened to one pack member before you, his Soulfriend ended up dying for him, the bond is that strong. So basically for as long as we both shall live I am going to be a huge pain in your butt."

"Cool, I need to tell the pack about this."

"You do that Sethany."

"Bye Flower…" with that he was gone.

**Hiyya readers, I know this is extremely short but some people were confused about the double soulmate thing in the last chapter, this is just an in betweener trying to clear it up.**

**Basically it is a friendship between two people, no matter what they are, I thought it would explain and make their relationship stronger.**

**Sorry to confuse you, hop you are enjoying the story, from Jade2410**


	6. Nice Legs

**Morgana POV**

The newborns will be coming today, Bella and Edward are already up on the cliff, Seth will be joining them as well and I am going to be in the clearing with the Cullen's, I told them I could put a shield up around them if anyone gets surrounded and after many, many, many, many, many, many, many and many more plea's they gave in, quickly I wrapped my hair up in a tight bun, slipped on my boots over my skinny jeans and put my raincoat over my long sleeved top I ran down stairs to see everyone waiting for me, I quickly grabbed my Grimoires and hopped onto Emmett's back. He ran me to the clearing, the pack is waiting behind the trees for when it starts, and I'm standing next to Sam the pack leader.

The first set of newborns quickly come out of the cover of the trees while the wolves go around and head off the others that are trying to out do us, standing in the safety of the foliage I manage to knock one away from Esme who has two on the go and let me tell you she is one bloody good fighter, I watched as the newborns got ripped to shreds and burnt.

Out of my perpetual vision I noticed one spot me and charge, quickly turning to face it I took electricity power from the sky and zapped the bugger all the way to hell, but he aint coming back.

The sickly sweet stench of burning vamps overrides any other smell around here, the wolves came back into view then and Sam jumped one that was about to attack Emmett, thank god. Jasper is trying to keep Alice from doing anything, which is a good thing because she just froze up. A newborn noticing this and Jasper grappling with two, headed straight for her, forgetting my cover because I need good aim for this one I ran from behind the bushes and shot the newborn over to where Jacob was, he torn it apart and winked at me.

Alice came back to life and looked at me slightly sad… Damn am I gonna die, Jesus this can't be good. Quickly she turned back to the fight and aided Esme.

I noticed a scared looking newborn, no older than sixteen hiding behind a log, she's the only one left, Carlisle and Esme noticed her too, quickly she stood up in the defensive.

They started talking too quickly for me to hear, over the other end of the clearing Leah is attacking another newborn and then Jacob jumps in to help her, by doing so the newborn got hold of him and there was a deafening crunch, he whimpered, Carlisle turned to him and ran while Esme, flagged by Emmett and jasper who is rubbing his arm, spoke to the newborn, after about five minutes they came to an agreement and Edward rushed down with Bella unconscious on his back.

I walked briskly over to where they were, what the hell happened? To see Jacob gone and everyone fussing over Bella, Alice was the only calm one and Jasper was blocking the newborns view of her as she lay on the ground.

Once I got there her eyes opened, no one noticed me stand by Rosalie apart from her, herself, she put an arm around me and squeezed.

"They're here," Alice chirped in her fairy voice, everyone lined up and I was pushed behind Rosalie as four hooded figures stepped out of the fog. I recognized them immediately, Volturi, I sort of zoned out of the conversation taking place then because all I could think about was what happened to my parents, I guess I don't completely hate them for it, wrong place at the wrong time, circle of life, kill of be killed and all of that nonsense and was shocked when all eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked rather dumbly.

"The Volturi wish for you to go with them," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Why?"

"Aro is interested in you and how you have progressed, but you don't have to go."

I turned to the guard, "will my family be safe if I go?"

"For now," the petite blonde girl answered with a small, fake, smile.

"You don't have to go," Edward said, I turned to all of them, seeing the plea's in their faces, but if it kept them safe, even just for a short time then I should do it. Alice nodded and gave me a tight hug, knowing my decision already, so that is what she saw.

I noticed the guard looked slightly smug and Edward growled, but soon everyone hugged me, Rosalie held on for dear life, I responded just the same.

'_Edward, tell Seth he is the best friend ever and I won't be gone for too long… hopefully.' _He nodded as I trotted over to the Volturi.

The Volturi nodded once to the Cullens and then surrounded me before walking back into the forest.

"Okay, so who is carrying me there, because I am not walking all of the way to Italy?" The blonde looked at me and then to the others who just shrugged.

"Can't you fly there on your broomstick?"

"Well no because they are a myth, I could try to make one but right now I don't have a broom with me, so someone is going to have to carry me."

"Uh, Alec," Blondie asked, her voice rung like bells, he looked from me to Blondie, who I am assuming as his sister and shook his head slightly, extremely peeved I turned on him.

"You _will_ carry me, or I will zap your butt off with a strong bolt of lightning and you will never see it again, not even the best tracker in the world will be able to find it."

"So you can zap my butt off but not make a broomstick, what on earth is up with that?"

"Just give me a damn piggy back will ya? My legs hurt." Growling slightly he bent down and I hopped on his back, they all then took off at vampire speed and wind whipped and tore at my face.

Alec, the boy who is carrying me never stopped scowling the whole trip back, once we did reach the coast they all jumped in without the slightest warning to me, the cold water shocked me and after about half an hour of speed swimming my fingers weren't there, they had completely shrivelled up into nothing.

When we did reach dry land again, the big one noticed that I looked cold, I gave him a reassuring smile, he whispered something to the blonde, she turned to me before running off, we stood there for a couple of minutes, she came back with an armful of clothing before dragging me from Alec behind a tree and chucking them to me before she peeled my wet clothes from me and changed me into the other clothes quickly, it is a relief to be in warm clothing, she dumped my clothes on the floor and dragged me back around to the boys again.

I hopped back on Alec's back just to really annoy him and it worked, he growled at the other two guys who were smirking, I winked at them, they nodded in understanding, they ran again until we reached Volterra, the bloodiest city ever, in my opinion, but it may grow on me… yeah fat lot of chance.

They walked in the shadows as the sun shone brightly, as soon as we were in a stone hall Alec set me down and dropped his hood along with the others.

Surrounding me again, they lead me through a door, down some stone steps, into a lobby.

"Benvenuto indietro," a brunette woman at the receptionist desk said, and then she looked at me slightly sorry. Blondie nodded in her direction and then continued on to a big wooden double door.

They opened them up into the hall of yuck. At the front are three thrones, on the right a bleached blonde bimbo of a man sits, he looks like he needs anger management. On the left is Mr. Emo, he looks just as bored as ever, his long black hair falling down past his shoulders. In the middle the throne is occupied by the prancing girl who gets overly excited. His face lit up when he saw me before he jumped up and took Blondie's hand, oh god he is going to see her changing me, gross.

"Ah, Jane, didn't you have an eventful time in Seattle and an even better one in Forks. I am glad to see the Cullen's are doing okay." He then looked at me and held out his hand to me, reluctantly I stepped forwards and touched his hand, he clutched it tightly and pulled me closer to him.

"Prancing little girl?" he questioned quietly, I heard a few snickers and saw some confused faces, oh crud, he laughed then and smiled at me before pinching my cheek and then doing the patting thing that happens so much in movies when a grandma is testing how much their grandchild has grown.

He turned to the other two that sat in thrones, "Morgana has come to stay for a while, isn't that lovely."

"Wonderful Aro," Mr. Emo drawled, something really bad must have happened to him to make him that sad, poor guy.

"Oh yes, another liability that could expose us, perfect Aro, just brilliant, why can't we kill her?" Yours Lord of Bleachness has the best ways to welcome people.

"Because we should see what she can do, and she is a guest Caius, we are nice to our guests."

Yeah, cause you're doing such a brill job already.

"Morgana, you will have to bunk with someone else while we make arrangements for your room, Alec please take her to your room and help her settle down." Aro winked at me, oh so he knows I wish to annoy Alec as much as possible, go Aro you are growing on me.

"Yes Master," Alec grumbled before grabbing my arm and pulling me from the hall, he led me down many halls and I have no idea what, but it is very complicated until we reached a door, wooden and oak, fancy, just like every other door in the world.

He opened it up to a huge room; all of the walls white apart from one that is a fireplace wall, this wall is black; the floor is wooden; a huge king sized bed sits opposite the fireplace, black and red silk sheets; there is a plasma television in the corner with a blood red sofa in front of it; a mahogany desk and swivel chair tucked in it; a couple of shelves of old books; DVD player; an en suit bathroom which is white tiled; big and I mean huge bath tub and a shower; a huge mirror above the sink and almost out of view a walk in wardrobe. There is also a window seat overlooking the city, I bet that is a view at night.

Alec pulled me into the room and sat me on the bed roughly.

"HMPHH," I groaned, he looked at me, brow raised, "what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You do not look at someone like that and have nothing to say, so spill."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me," he growled a very animalistic growl and started stripping, first came the shirt and then he reached for his belt, "eeeeep," I squealed before hiding my face in the sheets of the bed, he laughed bitterly, I heard clothes fall to the floor and a shower started. Looking over I saw the bathroom door shut and wet clothes piled on the floor, to my left there is a wash basket, quickly I picked up the wet clothes and dropped them in that, a light knock came on the door and Jane poked her head around and zeroed in on me. Gracefully she floated over to me and pulled me down onto Alec's bed with her.

"Uh, hi?" she smiled slightly at me, wait, they can smile, I think I might have to restart my heart, she shook her head at me and the looked at the door.

"Aro told me to tell you that you will be staying here for a couple of nights because he wants to make your room extra special."

"WHAT?" an aggravated voice bellowed from the bathroom, the door shot open and smacked the wall with a thud and Alec stood there with only a towel around his waist, quickly I hid my face from him again, I have never seen a completely naked boy before with only a towel as cover.

"Alec, be nice to her, she just left her family, show some grace," chided Jane, oh I liked her already, Alec growled, he seems to do that a lot and stormed over to his wardrobe before pulling some clothes out, all black I noted, before he started to unravel the towel, I hid my face in Jane's shoulder, she laughed quietly.

"I'm done," Alec sighed, quickly I peeked, he told the truth, I took my face from Jane's shoulder.

"Also Heidi wants to take you shopping tomorrow." I nodded and then she pulled something out of her pocket, "here is a spare toothbrush, you'll just have to settle for Alec's shampoo for today, if he annoys you, tell me and I'll hurt him."

"I can inflict my own pain, but I'll let you do the honours if you like," Jane laughed at this, Alec just shook his head at me.

"Alec and I are going shopping as well, come to my room just across the hall in the morning and you can borrow some of my clothes," she smiled at me.

"Since when do I go shopping?"

"Since now, no more moaning Alec, also give her one of your shirts to sleep in, it's getting late and I'm sure she is tired."

"Whatever," he walked to his wardrobe and tossed me a shirt, guess what, it was black, shocker, "night sister," he leant over and gave her a peck on the cheek, she smiled and hugged him before turning and hugging me, then she was gone.

"Uh, can I have a shower?" he nodded, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door quickly, thank god there is a larger towel in here, I quickly stripped and then switched on the shower, the heat of it is amazing, undoing tense muscle's in my body. Promptly I used Alec's shampoo and washed my hair, then my body before hopping out of the heat of the shower and wrapping a towel around me.

I dried my body, pulled on my underwear and then Alec's shirt over top, luckily it is long and reaches mid thigh, I pulled a comb through my hair and rushed my teeth quickly before hanging the towel back up and leaving the bathroom, Alec looked up from his programme on the couch and looked me over, not even discreetly, his eyes grazed over my body openly and slowly. He turned back to the plasma after about a minute, jerk, sighing I grabbed my side bag and sat on the window seat, the city is lit up by moon and star's no street lights, that is refreshing, a beautiful view. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my grimoire, turned to the back where my werewolf and silhouette picture is drawn, I noticed it as Seth and me now, I smiled slightly and then let my mind drift to my family before being shaken from that suddenly by a blood curdling scream from the television. I pulled my pen from my bag and started drawing out the view from this window, all of the curves and points of the buildings, the shadows of the distant gate and wall, even the lit up windows where people sat as families.

Quickly I titled it Volterra, home of the Volturi before I felt someone peering over my shoulder, I looked up quickly and my head collided with Alec's chin.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"Looking."

"Couldn't you do it from afar?"

"No, it's funnier this way; you always seem to get hurt."

"I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"It does," urghh, major moron alert right in front of you. Clutching my head I turned back to my grimoire and flipped to the section on vampires before jotting down a few notes; _a certain vampire from the Volturi, namely Alec, is the most annoying and cocky git there ever was and should have never of been changed, *Grumbles annoyed and clutches throbbing head* _

A white cold hand brushed mine and grabbed the book before holding it out of my reach while he flipped through, being the stubborn me I tried to reach for it, he just kept on moving it out of my way, he turned another page and red, I tried to reach for it for about five minutes and then gave up, him sensing this took the book and sat on the couch with it, flipping through all of my notes, reading all of my work. I sat back down on the window seat and waited, fiddling with my newly styled hair.

Eternity passed before he got up and headed to the door with my grimoire.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Aro would be interested in it, we're going to show it to him, put some trousers on."

I did what he said and followed him down the hall until we came to a room, not the hall, more like an entertainment room, everyone was there, they all turned to us when Alec walked in with me stomping behind him, Jane rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, I nodded at her brother, she shook her head and stood up next to me.

Aro smiled at me and then turned to Alec who held out _my _book to him, he took it and skimmed through it for a couple of minutes before handing it to Yours Bleachness.

"What is this child?" everyone turned to me.

"It's a witch's grimoire, you keep all of your work filed in one and they get passed down to the next witch in the family. Stupid Alec stole mine."

"How… interesting," he turned to Caius who looked at me weirded out, okay what have I done this time, answering my question he spoke up.

"You have a study on a werewolf pack in here, what werewolf pack?"

"The La Push protectors, really they are just shape shifters who took the form of a wolf, no need to threat."

"Marcus, what do you think?" Caius passed my grimoire to him; he shifted through it, looking rather bored.

"Very intriguing, a smart girl, I particularly like the section on Alec" he held the book up to Aro who took it again. Aro turned to said page and laughed openly, Felix looked at me, I nodded to the book and Aro passed it to him, Felix started laughing as well soon joined by Demetri. Alec seemed slightly pissed by this, good.

"Is the most annoying and cocky git there ever was," quoted Heidi from my book, she turned to Jane and passed it over, she looked at it and then turned to Alec who was giving her a warning glare, she shook her head at him, she turned to the back of the book and smiled slightly at the two pictures there, she pointed to the Volturi one and held it up so everyone could see, Demetri quickly sped up to it and snatched the book again, looking it over with a crease in his brow, he then took it to Aro, oh is this pass the parcel, when do I get a go because when I do I am running, Aro beamed at it and then turned to me.

"You should have this printed up big, it would make an amazing piece of art work, in fact I might do that and then put it up in the entrance hall for all to see, I will set Gianna on that tomorrow." He handed me back the book, making sure to brush my hand quickly, "no need to be embarrassed child, I see you have many talents that many don't, and not just the witch craft." Everyone was all ears now, "ah, I will not spill her secrets, time will tell. As for now, Alec please escort miss Bolton, "oh I love how he didn't use the name Cullen, even if I do have a Cullen crest necklace like Rosalie's, "back to your room so she may rest."

"Yes Master," Alec nodded and pulled me from the room before hoisting me up onto his back and running at vampire speed until we were in his room. He dropped me on the floor, luckily I caught myself before I fell, I stripped out of the jeans and put them in the wash basket, he looked at me questioningly, I just crossed my arms and stood there. "Well get to bed then, I'm going to watch adult television and your eyes are too young to witness it. And I do not mean porn as you call it, I am watching one of those terrible old movies that will scare you, so off to bed now, chop, chop," he clapped his hands at me, I stood there, he growled slightly and slung me over his shoulder before dropping me into the bed and tossing the covers over my face, I heard the television start and that was my cue to pretend to sleep.

I pulled the covers from my face and snuggled down in the soft pillows, wrapping the quilt over me I fell asleep instantly.

_Blood everywhere, that is all my mind registered, the crimson blood tainting the once pure white walls, bodies of people I don't recognise scattered the floor, only two stood out; a brunette woman and a blonde man, lifeless eyes staring straight at me, gargled screams left dripping from their mouths, no ones ever to be uttered from them again. Instinctively I ran to them, but two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me from the room. _

_The scene fogged up and then melted into another; a garden, I'm running from something or someone, I'm not scared, it's just a game, looking behind me a shadow is there standing triumphantly, I turn back and run faster laughing, wind drifting though my hair, soon two strong arms wrap around me, the same ones that had saved me from the room, and hug me from behind to a cold but warm chest, then the mystery person is ripped from me_.

I shot up from the pillow and matted covers, the sky sat overcast, submerging an everlasting gloom on the day. Alec is sat at the desk looking over at me weirdly, I can't quite pinpoint that face, forgetting about it I stood up, opened the door and left him sitting there while I walked over to Jane's room. She opened up while my hand was braced in the air making me knock on her forehead. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room; her walls are a light happy sky blue; floor white carpet; king sized bed as well with white sheets and a blue blanket on top; white and blue tiled en suit; white regal vanity which she shoved me on; walk in wardrobe; floor length mirror; desk and chair; books and shelves; last but not least a dark blue suede sofa in front of a plasma television, accompanied by a DVD player and PS3.

Jane started at my face with makeup, simple but it made me look better with the smoky eye look and a slight blush colouring my pale skin.

She then passed me a pile of clothes and shoved me into the bathroom, in the pile was some unused (still had the tag on) underwear, thank god, I pulled that on and then the long rose top and black leggings, I then slipped on the dolly shoes and leather jacket before walking out of the bathroom, I was pulled back to the vanity while Jane straightened my wavy hair so It now passes my chest in sleek glowing rivers. I like what I see in the mirror, Jane squealed slightly at me and pulled me out of the room and back into Alec's, he had no time to see me as she pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door, I brushed my teeth quickly while she fiddled around with my outfit and hair, I had to bash her hand away sometimes, she would just pout, wait a couple of seconds and then start again, this happened the whole two minutes I brushed my teeth. Quickly she sprayed me with perfume and pulled me from the bathroom, grabbing Alec's hand on the way before we met Heidi down at reception with Felix and Demetri.

They all smiled at me warmly, I managed a small smile before I was pulled by Jane out the door and into the city. The others followed laughing at Jane's enthusiasm before I sent them the most murderous death glare ever lived through, even by vampires.

She pulled me into a small floral boutique called Miss Butterfly, one of my favourite shops in England, she immediately started grabbing clothes, Heidi as well while the boys just followed suit.

Sighing I started rifling through some rack and found a top that I like; black with a gold glittering skull on it, I showed it to Jane, she nodded and pulled it onto her stack before shoving me into the changing room her and Heidi moving into the same one as me. In the piled clothes they picked out random things, Jane told me to grab anything, she pulled out a red long dress while Heidi pulled out a purple ruffled shirt and white skinnies, I stared blankly at the pile before Heidi shoved me a blue floral dress that is corset at the back, sighing she pulled my clothes from me and pulled the dress over my head before tying up the corset, the bottom reaches just above the knee and puffs out with a netted petticoat thing underneath, creating a rim.

"Oh my god, amazing, it is truly amazing."

"What?" asked a frantic set of guys from outside the changing rooms.

"She has a figure, a perfect hour glass figure, I'm almost envious," she said with a wink, before turning me to the mirror, and I do have a figure, where did that come from? Am I finally maturing, please let it be so.

"Show us will you?" Demetri asked rather impatiently.

"Yes, we're coming," Jane scolded, before opening up the curtain and walking out in front of them followed by Heidi, I didn't move, I'm not really one for posing in front of people and stuff, I also don't have much confidence when it comes to looks, I'm average, "I'll get her," oh god, Jane walked back in and pulled me out of the safety of the changing room and in front of three men in a corset dress that I have no idea I look good in or not. I tried to hide behind Heidi but she moved out the way, using my hair to shield my face from view I watched their expressions; Demetri was nodding in approval; Felix was grinning; Alec was doing that annoying slow eye raping this before he nodded lightly, "this one stays, next." Jane pulled me back into the changing room, putting the dress folded on a wooden chair along with the red dress she had tried on.

Heidi added the purple top to it before chucking me the skull top I chose, quickly I pulled it on and looked in the mirror, Heidi is now wearing a long green dress, zipped at the front and finishes mid calf, it looks amazing on her, Jane has a striped red and white t-shirt with a high waist pair of black shorts over top that have buttons up the front, she looked amazing. I looked average again, it wasn't a skin tight top, thankfully, I noticed they were shaking their heads, "what?"

"It doesn't show off your fantastic figure," Jane sighed.

"Yeah well maybe I want it that way, did you think about that?"

"Why not, most people would kill for your figure, I have killed for that figure and now I have it, so you need to show it off a bit… but it does show off your amazing legs, really amazing legs," Jane added looking at my legs, Heidi followed, oh for honey hive's sake, can they stop doing that. "Where did they come from, they're good length, toned and curvy, some people just have it all, looks, figure, magic and brains, how is that fair."

"Oh shut up, I do not have good legs, and that is why I would wear jeans with it."

"Why don't you let us decide," Felix called, Heidi and Jane grabbed an arm each of mine and hauled me out of the dressing room, I hid behind my hair again.

Jane and Heidi posed in front of the guys while they nodded in agreement, they all turned their attention to me, my stomach dropped before Felix smiled and said, "nice legs," urghh, Demetri nodded while Alec just shrugged and nodded once.

I was pulled back into the dressing room pulled the jumper off and added it to the pile before Jane picked up something black and passed it to Heidi who nodded and then turned to me, in Jane's hand was number where it finished at the end of your bum, tight around the hips and stomach before it goes up into a halter, nothing covering the top part of your back.

"Oh hell no," it is leather, I cannot be forced to wear that.

"Why not, we've both got one, mine is red and Heidi's is purple, look, they're here in the pile, you try it on as well and we'll all go out."

"No chance, I am not getting in that… piece of material and going out there where everyone can see me."

"We'll ask the boys what they want." Heidi smirked.

"Don't you dare, I'm too young to be tainted by such, pornography."

"This is not pornography; it is a party outfit that shows off your figure."

"I'd like to keep my figure to myself if you don't mind," suddenly Jane was out of the changing room with the thing.

"Do you boys think that Morgana should try this on?"

"Hell yes," Felix bellowed.

"Definitely," Demetri added, I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

"Absolutely," Alec added, oh I am going to kill them, I won't even wear a bikini at the beach and now they want me to wear some form of club number, no way.

Heidi was pulling her one on, it suited her perfectly, she has the figure for it and everything, she gave me a small wink and nod of encouragement.

Jane came back in with a smile, "you're out voted, five against one, put it on or do I have to force you into it?"

"How about you put yours on and I will hide, yeah that sounds like a plan."

"Oh c'mon Morgana, we all want to see you in it," Demetri moaned.

"How about you put it on and prance around in it, see how confident you feel then," I called back, "I refuse to do it Jane, don't make me burn your hair off to let the message sink in."

"You wouldn't because I'd rip your throat out, please do it… for me," no not the guilt trip, I can't stand them that is how Alice gets her way with me.

"Not the puppy dog eyes, Jane, please let me keep some dignity… please." She shook her head and passed me _it_. She pulled hers on and tapped her foot impatiently, before she grabbed it and forced it up my body, I looked in the mirror unsure, it looks like a leather bathing suit, not too bad… on someone else… not me… more confident.

"You look hot Morgana, seriously, why do you have a problem with these things."

"I'm fifteen, not becoming a prostitute anytime soon," Jane raised an eyebrow at me and opened up the curtain, I turned back to the mirror as they walked out posing in front of the boys, they did whistle's and cat calls.

"Should I get her?" Heidi asked, unsure.

"She isn't very confident in it, maybe we should leave this one," Jane answered.

"Oh come one, we want to see your definition of hot on her," Felix moaned.

Heidi was behind me with a sympathetic smile the next second before she dragged me out with no warning, bitch, I looked up through my hair again, everyone of their jaws has fallen to the floor, oh great I look hideous, "told you I looked bad," I growled at Jane and Heidi, they shook their heads.

"No you don't you look… wow, completely… wow," Demetri added while Felix and Alec nodded in agreement, I blushed hugely and back into the changing room.

"It is a keeper, you'll thank us one day M," Heidi sang, before pulling it off of me.

They added it to the pile and then pulled out a pink frilly dress and held it up to me, "okay I wore that last one but I draw a line at pink frills, so chuck that and I will pick something that covers me up completely, do they have an Eskimo coat anywhere?"

"No pink frills, but no Eskimo either, how about this?" Heidi lifted up a long vest top, dark grey, almost black, not too low cut, tears over the front with a blood red under vest, the back is zip up. I nodded and she chucked it to me, I caught it and slid it on, not too tight, but not completely baggy, suits me, this is the sort of thing that is me.

Jane pulled on a silk black dress that buttons up at the front, the buttons being pearls, it reaches just above the knee but clings to every curve she has perfectly, nice.

Heidi pulled on a blouse, blue, and has ruffles at the collar with some white slacks, very mature. Shows off her perfect hour glass figure immensely well, she reached her hand out to me and reluctantly I took it because either way I am going out there whether I like it or not, it being the not.

"Sister you look beautiful," Alec smiled and hugged her close, she beamed and nodded to me, I rolled my eyes and hid behind my hair again, "it would be better if she didn't hide her face," I moved behind my hair deeper, he sighed and pulled my hair from my face and pulled my chin up so it wouldn't slip behind my hair, "better, things always look better on people when they show confidents when wearing them."

"Yeah well it's hard to show confidents when you have been treated like a baby all of your life and was considered a freak" I retorted dryly, he just shrugged and turned to Heidi and smiled with a nod.

I walked quickly into the changing rooms and pulled the top off and added it to the pile while the other two closed the curtain quickly and turned to me.

"You're not a freak," Jane started slowly before wrapping me in a hug which I returned quickly, Heidi joined in behind me, I felt sort of safe with these two, so far they're my favourites, "but you are going to try this on," she added quickly while passing me a flowing summer dress…

We continued like that for a while in Miss Butterfly, they ended up buying me a lot and themselves just as much, they insisted I pay for nothing and then they sent the boys away so we could go underwear shopping, we spotted them in the men's clothing store when we were done, looking through shirts and things.

We walked in, they turned to us with cheeky grins before Felix and Demetri ran into the changing rooms, Alec shook his head and stood next to Jane, the two came out with Elvis Presley outfits on, I couldn't help but topple over in fits of giggles, they laughed at my reaction before they winked at Heidi who winked back, I think they were doing it to cheer me up, they quickly changed out of them and I chucked a black trilby hat at Demetri who put it on, it looked really good on him, Heidi of course made him buy it while Jane tried to convince Alec to but some jeans, in the end she got her way because she would torture him later if he didn't, I found that a little amusing but I hid my smirk.

After a whole day of shopping my legs threatened to cave so they dragged me back to the castle while the boys carried the shopping bags, when we were so far in the castle we bumped into Aro who smiled at us.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked me.

"Some very _little_ items of clothing, ask them," I said through clenched teeth Aro held his hand out to Felix, he gave it to him, Aro just smirked and said; "nice legs." I stormed forwards and then stopped and turned around to them, they were looking at me weirdly.

"I would make a dramatic exit but I would get lost seeing as I don't know my way around, so I need someone to storm off with me… Heidi front and centre," she mock saluted and walked away with me, "can I have dinner now?"

"Yeah come on sweetie," she pulled my arm into a kitchen where lasagne was already prepared for me, I shoved a slice in the microwave and waited for it to ting, instead it did this really cool thing, in a robot woman's it said, "your food is ready, please take it and enjoy." I laughed at that and id as it said before stuffing it all down my throat.

"Hungry then I take it," I nodded and finished my food before washing up my stuff, "look at you all house trained. C'mon I'll take you back to Alec's room." I internally groaned and externally nodded, she pulled me behind while telling me different ways how to find my way around.

Once we were there she left with a kiss to my forehead, when I got in Alec was on the bed reading so I decided to collapse on the couch, man this thing is comfy when your head is hanging off the side, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

A shadow hovered over my closed eyes, when I opened them Alec was there, out of shock I flopped off of the sofa and onto the hard floor and did it hurt, why yes it did, I put my hand to my forehead while Alec sniggered at me.

"Oh go get stuffed Alec," I glowered, he hopped over the couch and sat down with ease.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy, here let me see," he pulled my hand from my head and examined it, "ah yes, mmhmmm, my theory is proven you are mentally dead."

"Hey that is mean, I could be dying of brain trauma and you can only say I am stupid, well here is a news flash for you buddy, I already knew that."

"Don't be so cranky, come here."

"Why?"

"So I can pretend to comfort you, don't make me ask again," he pulled me up onto his lap like a baby while placing his cool hand on my head, damn that felt good no matter who's hand it is, after a while he put me down on the sofa and walked over to his bookshelf before sitting down next to me and start reading.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom before stripping down before showering, once I was done I put my underwear back on and pulled Alec's shirt I wore the night before on over it, when I walked back out I noticed he took in that I wasn't wearing the new pyjamas or night gown we bought, I just shrugged and he carried on reading, sighing I walked out of the room and over to Jane's her and Heidi were in there playing the PS3, she told me today that I could join if I wanted, I walked straight in because they probably knew I was there, they were playing Grand Theft Auto, I laughed when Jane shot down a police man before sitting cross legged in front of them, I watched amused for hours and then it came to my go, I took the remote with a grin, I played this with my friends years ago, they watched as I nicked a really fast car, wondering what I was up to, and drove it to the middle of the city, I jumped over a fence and stole a helicopter, they looked at me with raised eyebrows when I started flying it, Jane literally jumped off her seat when I shot people from it, quickly I passed her the remote, she took it with an evil glint in her eyes as she started murdering old people, I found it quite amusing until the police started shooting up at her, she flew away crashed the helicopter and stole a speed boat.

We went on like this a little longer until Alec walked in and shook his head at me, "she is fifteen, this is an eighteen and it is way passed her bedtime." You are kidding me right, he shook his head at me and to many protests not just mine I might add he carried me back to his room and locked the door before dropping me on the bed, I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, once I came out he inclined towards the bed, oh he is trying to kill me, I got in and was more shocked when he got in on the other side, "my bed I can lie on it if I want, now shush and go to sleep," I shook my head at him, he just smirked, I turned away from him and I am sure he growled, ha in your face jerk, I settled down to sleep quickly.


	7. Dared

**Morgana POV**

Something hard, cold yet warm is under my head and encased by my right arm, liking the position I'm in, but not liking not knowing I opened my eyes; ALEC! Alec lying there smirking while reading a book, arghh!

I shot away from him and out of the bed, he looked at me, perfect brow raised and a smirk still present on his lips, "morning," he smirked even deeper if that were even possible because he has the most huge smirk I have ever seen, jerk. I nodded and stormed into the bathroom and I swear he laughed at me.

Quickly I washed and chucked on some jeggings and long black vest top with a bleeding rose on it on, I tied my hair up in a side ponytail leaving my fringe hanging and put on some makeup, mascara, black eyeliner and black eye shadow with a hit of red before brushing my teeth and walking from the bathroom, Alec stood there waiting by the door.

"Aro wishes to speak with you in the main hall," I made sure to bump his shoulder when I walked past him, it only hurt me but the intent was definitely still there. I walked down to the end of the hall before I stopped and let Alec lead the way, once we were at the double doors we walked in, I stood by Jane while Alec went up and gave Aro his hand, Aro took it and closed his eyes.

"Intriguing," he turned to me with a smile and held out his hand, oh god major invasion of privacy alert, briskly I walked up to him and placed my hand in his, Alec was smirking at me the whole time, moron, what has he dumped me in now, is it because I thought Caius bleached his hair because if it is it is only because when you bleach your hair too much your hair can go green and you'll be called booger head, that is a funny name; booger head. "Booger Head?" oh crud, his hand still has mine, sugar honey ice tea.

"What Aro?" Caius asked.

"Nothing Caius," thank god, "she just doesn't want you to have a booger head." Damn, things aren't going so well, Caius' face screwed, ha that looks funny.

"I beg your pardon Aro."

"She thinks that you shouldn't bleach your hair so much because it could go green and you'll be called Booger Head," throw me to the sharks why don't you.

"How dare you say such a thing about a leader of the Volturi, you are a member of the guard and will respect me."

"Actually, A) that was my thoughts and you shouldn't have been told them anyway so I didn't say anything of the sort to you," I heard several gasps and one chuckle coming from Felix I think, "B)I barely know you and my respect is earned not just given away, C) I don't really believe in titles unless they are for me and D) I am no way, shape or form am member of the guard because I don't have one of those nifty little pieces of bling that represent you, so really you have nothing on me Your Bleachness."

He growled at me, Aro held up a hand to him and laughed, "she has bravery, I like her, Caius control your anger she is still a child and has many young thoughts," yeah go Aro, nice save. He winked at me. People do that a lot here, what is wrong with the normal thumbs up? Also they never do anything fun, apart from Jane's PS3, but still, where are the old fashioned games like truth or dare or spin the bottle, the classics, where have they gone?

"Spin the bottle, what is that" Aro asked, I felt every set of eyes on me.

It is a game where you get an empty glass bottle, sit in a circle with it in the middle and someone spins it, whoever it lands on has to kiss the person who spun it and then they spin it, it's rather funny when two guys have to kiss, the faces they pull is classic.

"What a unique game, maybe you should play it with some of the guard. Felix, take Morgana and many of the guard into the living area." Felix nodded and grabbed my hand while many followed, Alec trailed behind with Jane.

Once we were all there everyone; Heidi, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Corin and Alec looked at me before Demetri spoke up, "what is spin the bottle then, it sounds fun and naughty."

"Well you get an empty bottle," Felix was gone and then back with an empty wine bottle, why they need that I have no clue before he passed it to me, I sat it on the floor, "everyone needs to sit in a circle around the bottle," everyone did and Jane pulled me down next to her, "Demetri spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, then they spin it and so on."

"Does the kissing have tongues?"

"If you want, and it needs to last at least ten seconds I think, you can go on longer if you want though. Any questions?" nada, "okay go Demetri."

He spun the bottle, it landed on Corin, everyone watched as they snogged, lasting thirteen seconds before pulling apart. Demetri gave her a little wink, Corin spun the bottle, it landed on Felix, they did the same, lasting a little longer than her and Demetri, both smirking when they were done. Felix spun the bottle ad it landed on Afton, Demetri burst out laughing, Felix looked at me, I just nodded, he leant over and kissed both gagged after they pulled away at lightning speed.

"I love this game," Demetri laughed. Afton spun the bottle, it landed to my left, Heidi, she shrugged and kissed Afton, Chelsea growled slightly but laughed it off when Afton smiled at her.

Afton spun the bottle, it landed on Chelsea and they kissed passionately, it lasted forever before Felix cleared his throat, they pulled apart, both glowering at him, he shrugged, Chelsea spun the bottle, it landed on Alec, shrugging she kissed him. Alec spun the bottle, it landed on Jane, she cringed and looked at me.

"Uh, maybe we could have a loop whole, no brother and sister snogging," I said and they both sighed relieved, Felix groaned annoyed, I winked at him, oh god they are rubbing off on me.

Alec spun the bottle again, it landed on Demetri, he groaned but kissed him while Heidi filmed it on her phone, I nodded at her while she mouthed 'I'll send it to you' grinning I watched as Demetri spun the bottle, it landed on Jane, giggling at Alec's peeved face she leaned over and kissed him.

"Ha, I got both siblings in two goes," he laughed.

"Uh, Demetri that is not necessarily a good thing because one of them is a dude," I said, he stopped laughing and cringed, which made me laugh.

Jane spun the bottle, it went round and round and round until it slowed and finally stopped on… me, Felix laughed and so did Alec while he said something about me being to chicken to kiss a girl, I turned to Jane and nodded before leaning in and kissing her, we pulled away to the sound of crickets and an annoyed Alec, Heidi burst out laughing at them while Felix just shook his head.

"No one calls me chicken, I never back out of a dare," I growled to him, this gave Jane permission to laugh. I spun the bottle, it landed between Demetri and Felix.

"Does this mean we both get a kiss?" Felix asked while everyone else chorused yes, sighing I leant in and kissed Felix, once I was done with him I kissed Demetri, both of them shell shocked after I was done, I sat back down and chucked the bottle at Felix, he caught it and came back to life, "how many times have you played this game because that was too good a kiss for someone so young."

"Enough times," I sang while Demetri shook out of his reverie and smirked at me.

"That is disgusting and completely un-self respecting," Alec grimaced.

"Don't say that until you've had a go with her," Demetri countered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," retorted Alec, on that I stood up and stormed from the room in a huff, it is just a game and he's jealous that he didn't get a go. I marched down many halls until I came face to face with Alec's room. Aro passed me glaring at the door.

"Ahh, Child, your room is finished if you would like to see it, your belongings have already been put away in it," I nodded and followed him further down the hall from where he came from until we came to a door with a silver 'M' hanging from it.

He opened the door and nodded for me to go in; the walls are a silky white; the fire place wall has white and black rose wall paper, the two side walls just behind that are crimson red; a lilac carpet slithers between my toes when I walked on it; a window seat looks out on Volterra with an amazing view, it had plush red and lilac pillows on it with translucent curtains keeping the outside world at bay when drawn; a queen sized bed wits at the far end of the room with black and red rose bedding and one of those princess shawls that can be pulled around it; a desk with a laptop sat on it is hidden in one of the corners, it has a swivel chair, heheheee and some pictures on it of me, Jane and Heidi when we were shopping yesterday, I wonder when they were take, also some pictures of Felix and Demetri. Sitting there on a white bedside table is the statue Seth made me for my birthday and some pictures of the Cullen's, they made my heart melt; many rows of fantasy books sat on shelves are on the walls, a walk in wardrobe filled with all my clothes is hidden by many full length mirror as the door; a blood red sofa sits in front of the fire with a coffee table with place mats on top; an en suit bathroom is hidden around another corner, black, white and lilac decorations, huge tub and a shower.

It is, "perfect, thank Aro it is the best!" I squealed and hugged him, carefully he hugged me back before letting go and leaving the room. My Grimoires sat discreetly on the shelves by themselves.

I jumped onto the swivel chair and starting… guess what, swivelling until I felt dizzy, then I stopped and turned on the laptop before going onto You Tube and signing onto my account before playing my favourite songs and dancing around the room.

A small giggle sounded at my door and Jane stood there, I smiled at her and pointed to one of the pictures of me and her both in the same green corset dress from yesterday, she smiled and started dancing with me around the room. Jane is much more let loose when you give her a chance a throat cleared at the door and Alec stood there kind of timidly, but he smiled at the sight of Jane, she grabbed his hand and started dancing all mad like with him until a different song came on and then they did many fancy moves while I watched, eyes wide, they are really good.

When the song ended Eminem-Not Afraid came on, they both raised their right eyebrow and is quite funny, they look the same… mainly.

"Yes?"

"For a second I thought you listened to the good old songs, but you listen to… what is this?"

"The sort of music I grew up with, don't dis."

Christina Aguilera-Dirrty came on and they both crossed their arms.

"I thought you were young, and you listen to this, you thought those clothes were wrong, what is this."

"Oh shut it Blondie," she laughed and looked around my room.

Now I look at it, it's more spacious than the others, more dancing room I think, she looked at me again noticing the same thing as me. I shrugged, JLS-The Club Is alive came on and I started dancing with Jane again while Alec watched amused, he was gone for a couple of seconds and came back with Heidi, Felix and Demetri, they all laughed while Heidi filmed it.

I heard my phone ring and saw it sitting on my bed, I ran, dived and answered it all in the same movement, I heard them laughing slightly, it because more intense when I fell off the other side of the bed.

"Hello?"

"Morgana, how are you doing, are they being nice to you, tell me, tell me, tell me?" Alice sang into the phone, someone growled next to her, "oh shut up Rose, I'm talking."

"I'm fine Alice, how is everyone?"

"Rose is annoyed that she can't talk to you, Jazz is fine, Emmett is loud, Esme and Carlisle miss you, Edward and Bella are getting married, I get to plan it, heheheee, so I'm excited while Edward is happy and Bella is nervous. Oh and Seth misses you, his Soulfriend, how rare, Carlisle has been researching the idea and says it is very old magic that does that. Like wow."

"So, not much difference then?"

"No, not really. Rose wants to know what you have been up to."

"Uh, annoying Caius, playing spin the bottle and dancing."

"You are too young to play spin the bottle," Rosalie snatched the phone and started giving me a huge lecture on playing sensible games.

"Yeah, sure Rose." Being annoyed I started to pretend to be breaking up on her, "Uh, Ro… Breaking… Love yo… Bye." I hung up then dropped my phone on my bed, I turned around and noticed Jane and Heidi were snorting at what I had just done. "What?"

"We're a bad influence on you." Jane giggled into Alec's shoulder.

"Nah, I did that all of the time over there, always hid things from them, they found it funny and infuriating. That is why they love me."

"Sure, nice room, well… bye," Jane said before they all rushed out leaving me and Alec alone, why I don't know.

"Uh, what is going on?"

"They say I have to uh… a… apo… say I'm so… sorr… oh god how hard can it be to say I'm sorry, I mean it is just an apology, sorry, why can't I say it, it is one word, sorry, the word sorry gets the best of me. Why can't I say I'm sorry?"

"Alec, you just did," he looked at me slightly aghast.

"Curious, any way, you know the word, yeah well I'm it, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Sure, it's okay, but never down my kissing skills until you have tried them."

"If I ever try them," I threw a pillow at him, he dodged it and pulled me to a standing position, "dance with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, can you dance?"

"A bit, sort of, it is if-able."

"Good." Muse- Uprising came on, he pulled me closer to his body and took one of my hand's in his while my other hand grasped around his shoulder, then we started moving, I surprised him by doing some very fancy moves and lifts with him.

He led me around the large area of room until a new song came on, he grimaced N-Dubz ft. Skepta- Na Na came on.

"You're a good dancer, but your taste in music is very, um, today and today is strange."

"Fair point, you're not such a bad dancer yourself." We jumped apart when a knock sounded at the door and Marcus popped his head around looking both of us in the eye with a small nod, he then stepped in and handed me a small leather box.

"Aro wants you to have this, I said I'd deliver it to you," I nodded and opened it, inside was the Volturi crest bling thing.

"Thank you Marcus," I threw my arms around him while Alec to the necklace from the box, Marcus hugged back slowly, I think it's been a very long time since he has been hugged.

"Goodbye Child, I will see you later."

I turned around and walked up to Alec, he stood behind me and clipped the necklace to my neck before letting my down so it falls down my back. I then felt him pick some up and start inhaling my scent, I stood still as he did so, soon he moved to my collar, his nose brushed my skin as he breathed me in.

He pulled himself away from me and sat on my sofa before Jane ran in again and zeroed in on my necklace before hugging me, or as I like to call it attempt murder.

I pulled away from her and looked in her eyes, "does this mean I have to respect Caius now?" Jane nodded her head, "crud that ruins my six month plan to have him flip out." She laughed and sat on my bed.

Heidi ran in and hugged me before joining Jane on my bed, Felix and Demetri walked in then and hugged me each and both kissing one of my cheeks each. Demetri sat on my swivel chair while Felix sat cross legged in the middle of the floor.

"Welcome to the family," Felix said while sat there. "What other games you got, that last one was fun?"

"Uh, would you rather or truth or dare."

"What is truth or dare?"

"Say I ask Jane truth or dare, she says dare I have to dare her to do something or she has to forfeit, if she says truth I get to ask her a question and she has to answer it honestly."

"Let's play that," Demetri jumped, "truth or dare Heidi?"

"Dare."

"Oh, I don't know what to say."

"Truth then."

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Extremely Demetri," she drawled In a bored voice, "truth or dare Morgana?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Aro and kiss him on the cheek."

I stood up, they all gasped, maybe no one has ever kissed him on the cheek apart from Sulpicia. I shrugged and walked out the door, bumping into him straight away, he noticed I was wearing the necklace, quickly I gave him my hand and told him the dare, he nodded.

Everyone in the room peeked out of the door and saw me kiss him on the cheek, he smiled and I walked back in, not telling them he knew.

"That was radical M." Heidi cheered, I shrugged.

"Truth or dare Felix?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Caius and sing him the most romantic love song you know."

"Uh, what is the forfeit?"

"Kiss Caius on the lips." He gulped and walked down the hall until he came to a door, he knocked and Caius came out, he started singing to him a song that I don't recognise, when he was done Caius looked startled before he turned his head in my direction and nodded in understanding.

I backed into the room and hid behind the first person I could, it happened to be Alec, when Felix came back in he had a frown on his face, "I don't like this game anymore, he said I am mentally disturbed and shouldn't listen to little girls."

"Little girl my arse," I cried, he looked at me before sitting back on the floor. I sat down on Demetri's lap while he sat on the swivel chair.

"Alec, truth or dare?" Felix asked.

"Truth."

"Are you frigid?"

"No why?"

"You didn't pick dare," I laughed and had to use Demetri's shoulder to muffle it.

"Fine dare then."

"Kiss Morgana for twenty seconds, with tongues, Morgana has to kiss back, make it look romantic."

"Why bully me?" I yelled and hopped off of Demetri's lap.

"It is funny with you, now off you trot." I stood still wide eyed, Alec stood and cupped my face with his hands before kissing me without warning, his eyes closed and I had to kiss back so I did, "romantic," he growled, sighing I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck while I closed my eyes as well, one of his arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer, I must say he isn't a bad kisser, while his other one slid into my hair and held my head closer to his.

After twenty seconds, I had been counting, we both pulled away and glared at Felix, he raised hands up in surrender, and I stomped over to Jane and sat between her and Heidi while the game carried on.


	8. Envy

**Alec POV**

Envy huddled me when Morgana had to kiss my sister, I have no idea why, it was worse when she had to kiss Felix and Demetri, them both saying she was amazing and her admitting she's done it loads, that made it go into overload, she has kissed many people and isn't fazed by it, so I reacted the way I normally would I shook it off as nothing to be pleased about, covering my tracks.

I thought it was cute when I saw her and my sister dancing happily together like they have been friends for years, I just had to let the others see it, they thought the same way I did about it.

I was shocked at myself when I managed to apologize to her, petrified when she danced with me, I never knew she was that good and her body against mine felt perfect, she smells beautiful, floral, but a tint of spice to it.

I was annoyed when Marcus knocked at the door but slightly relieved when she accepted the crest from him, jealous that she openly hugged him and not me.

When he left and she walked up to me before stopping there and just looking at me I quickly sped behind her back and locked the crest around her neck. I took the band from her hair and let it fall down her shoulders, her scent entranced me then and venom pooled into my mouth, instinctively I inhaled her scent, moving her hair and finding the strongest area where it was, her collar bone, she stood there as I breathed her in.

Gaining control of myself I sped to the sofa and sat, everyone came back in and hugged her, Felix and Demetri kissed one of her cheeks each, a growl sounded in my throat, luckily only Jane heard, she smiled at me before turning back to what Morgana was saying, and we started playing this truth or dares game while some very strange songs came on, one called Rude Boy.

I won't tell anyone this but I was slightly glad when Demetri dared me and her to kiss, it was better than they gave her credit for and she was not even trying, so I did the same, but the taste of her lingered on my lips throughout the rest of the game and finally we left her when she yawned, Heidi stayed to make sure she was okay and got into bed, we were summoned to go to Aro without Morgana he wants to see what we think about her and what we did all day.

When we walked in all five of us stood in a line; "oh hello, how did your day go?"

Felix held out his hand to him and he took it.

"How, strange, did you all have fun playing?" he grasped all of our hands in turn, he looked me in the eyes in deep thought once he was done with me, he then turned back to the rest of the group, "I see you all had an enjoyable day with Morgana, seeing as she is an official member of the guard I would like to have a ball to welcome her officially, a few members of other covens will be there, around her age, you are to wear the sort of things that teenagers wear at party's these days. It will be held tomorrow evening, Heidi and Jane I would like you to get ready with her. You are dismissed." We all nodded and walked out of the main hall, I walked back into my room and slumped onto the couch.

Jane peered into my room before sitting with me, "I wish I could sleep," she said before turning to face me, "y'know, to be able to find solace in a place of your choice and have no disturbance, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Close your eyes Jane," she nodded closed her eyes, quickly I wiped away all of her senses, only leaving her thoughts, she slouched down onto me, I hugged her close, these are the only times that me and Jane get to be together without anyone annoying us.

She rested her head on my shoulder as she 'slept' I am so hoping she is happy right now, dreaming in anyway is good for anyone.

Her face looks so innocent when she is like this, no secrets and horrors of the past marring her perfect face.

I watched her for a couple of hours as she rested before taking it from her, she sat up shocked and then turned to me with a smile, suddenly there was thrashing in the bed in Morgana's room, we looked at each other before Jane was gone, I followed and saw her trying to wake up a pasty witch.

Heidi was in the room next, she sat on the other side of the bed, trying to shake her, "she's not waking up."

"Do something to shock her," I said, even though inside I was worried.

"Like what?"

"Water, throw called water at her," some of the furniture started floating and spinning around the room. Heidi left and was back with some cold water seconds later, quickly she chucked it over Morgana, she jolted but stayed the way she was.

Quickly Jane left and was back moments later with Aro, he clasped his hand around hers and closed his eyes, he opened them in shock.

**Morgana POV**

_My parents, they sat at a table happily, when I walked in they turned to me and frowned, "what are you doing here?"_

_I tried to talk but my throat was tight, restricting me, "get out you freak, you don't belong here you should be dead!" My dad bellowed before grabbing a knife and throwing it at me. _

_I know this is a dream but I can't shake the hurt and sobs that wracked my body._

_The scene faded and I ran down a crimson hall, blood stained walls while two people pursuing me, I ran down many corridors, feeling more lost and alone than ever, something cold touched me but I couldn't touch it back, my hand just felt cold._

_Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me behind him, at least I know it s a dude now._

_My parents stopped in their tracks as he growled, I back up against the wall as they came closer. His body pressed against mine and I felt safe._

The fog ebbed in and then disappeared leaving me looking up at my ceiling, I shot up in my bed, soaked in a cold sweat with everyone looking at me, Jane hugged me when I was up, my eyes wide from shock. Heidi patted my back and stroked my hair.

So Aro was the cold touch on my hand, he nodded at me before my gaze went over to Alec who was standing sullenly in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time if that is even possible.

Aro looked over to Alec before standing up and taking him from the room, I stood up and showered, releasing tension from my body, when I walked out of the room with a towel around me to Jane who was holding up a long top and some shorts for me to wear to bed, I took them and went back into the bathroom before dropping the towel and sliding them on.

I plaited my hair behind my head walked out and sat onto my window seat, Jane on the sofa and Heidi was changing my sheets, now on there were plain white silk sheets, I smiled at her when she walked over to me and sat me on her lap before she sat on the window seat.

Vaguely I noticed Alec and Aro come back in with Marcus, Marcus walked over and knelt in front of me before holding my head in his hands, he looked me in the eye and then smiled, he turned to Aro and gave him his hand, whatever he's found I don't care.

I snuggled down into Heidi's hug, sleep took me, I felt a blanket wrap around me as I slept in Heidi's arms.

_Next Afternoon_

I woke up on the window seat with Heidi talking to Jane, Felix and Demetri, when I lifted my head they all looked at me, I smiled and stood up when Felix spoke up, "kiddo, there is a party tonight, music you like and clothing you like to welcome you to the Volturi guard, Aro said you get to pick our outfits, including Alec's."

"But why me?" Alec cried before waking into the room, I grinned at him before grabbing his hand and Felix's who dragged Demetri behind us, in turn I took them to their rooms and picked out some clothes, I really wanted to annoy Felix so I took his black shirt which is hanging un-tucked from his jeans, I then grabbed the sleeves of his black button up shirt and tore them away so he just has material on his shoulders. His muscles showed and he whimpered, I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed him to the mirror, he looked at his reflection and flexed his eyebrows posing.

Demetri has a grey t-shirt on with dark blue skinnies, I thought it looked cool, especially when I wrote kick me on his back, Felix laughed and Alec kicked him, he turned in the mirror and glowered at me, quickly I took it off and dragged Alec into his wardrobe, he stood there as I rifled through his clothing; he has no colour, I growled at him as I left and went into my room, picking my favourite red scarf I went back into his room, it matches his eyes, I pulled out a midnight black button up shirt and the black jeans that Jane made him buy.

"Put those on," I walked from the wardrobe with the scarf, he walked out with the shirt perfectly buttoned up, I growled again and stomped over to him, he looked shocked when I started undoing some of the buttons, I undid the top few before I rambled through his desk drawers and found what was looking for, a knife and black permanent marker, "you owe me for this mister, this is my favourite scarf."

He looked like he was about to protest but I tore the knife through the material, I put many shreds in it and then pulled the ends of the pen off so the ink flows freely, I got an old magazine and lay it on the floor, putting my scarf on it I started flinging black ink on the scarf, causing smidges so it looked cool.

Smiling at my handiwork I dried it quickly before turning to a wide eyes Alec, I walked over to him and fastened it around his neck, leaving parts to stick out from the unbuttoned part of the shirt, it looked really sexy if I do say so myself.

Quickly I passed him some trainers and walked from the room into Heidi's who was waiting for me, I skipped into her wardrobe and shuffled though her clothes, I grabbed a mini skirt and a glittery black scarf, I tossed the skirt at her, she pulled it on and raised an eyebrow at it, I tied it around her body like a halter top, it shows cleavage and doesn't cover her back, she smiled and unclasped her bra leaving her back completely un-obscured, it fell to the ground and she put it away.

Her belly button also shows, I pulled her over to her vanity and told her to do the smoky eyes look and straighten her hair, she did and she looked fab, the only thing that is missing is, I pulled some crimson stick on gems from my back pocket and added a couple to her last lashes, making her eyes pop, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

I ran over to Jane's room and immediately went to her wardrobe, picking out o short silver tube dress, it has a ribbon tie around the waist and looks amazing on her, I used magic to quickly curl her hair, I have no idea why I don't do that all of the time but now I'm in a rush.

I put silver eye shadow above her eyes and coated them in mascara, I put some glitter powder on her cheeks and she looked, "stunning," I turned to face Alec who was completely ready in the doorway, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my hand and calling for Heidi while Alec followed with a knowing smirk on his face.

They pulled me into my room, oh god, Alec grinned and watched as they chose me a green and silver crop top and some black shorts, when did I get them? the crop top has a whole in the back, pancakes and syrup.

The only reason they are doing this is because secretly us three got my belly button pierced the other day without the boys knowing, they want to show it off.

Heidi passed me a small box, I walked into the changing room and pulled the clothes on, opening the box it had a matching belly button ring in it, quickly I took my silver one out and put on the green one in, it looked glad and I am so happy that I have a flat stomach and hourglass figure.

I walked back into the room, Demetri and Felix were there as well and all of the guys eyes zeroed in on my piercing, Heidi and Jane smirked before they pulled me over to the vanity before Jane put green eye shadow on my eyes and Heidi curled my hair and then pinned it up on top of my head tightly, the boys still looking at where I had been.

Once my hair and makeup was done they stood me up and showed me an array of shoes, ignoring the shoes they really wanted me to wear, huge heels, instead I walked up and got the black heels Heidi finally chose and slipped them on.

All of the guys were alive back then and started giving me an earful saying I'm too young to have things other than my ears pierced, "shut up it is sexy and it can be taken out," I smiled at Heidi before I heard Kat DeLuna going on down in the main hall, "guests are here, let's go," she grabbed mine and Jane's arms before pulling us downstairs, how the hell, I'll never know, they got my human best friends here, they were waiting by the door smiling at me. Demetri eyed them hungrily until I ran up to Josh and jumped on him in a huge bear hug.

"Hey baby girl," he said while hugging me back, "we got this invite from you and since we haven't seen you in ages, we came, Billie's ma brought us."

Billie is my best human girlfriend, she has long ginger hair that reaches past her butt, right now it is tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue sequin dress she ran up and hugged me, so did John, Mike and Casper.

I turned back to where Heidi and the others were, but they had gone in, sighing I pulled them in behind me, "Morgy, since when do you have a belly button piercing?" Billie asked, I told her 'yesterday' over the music.

I noticed Aro smiling at me, he gave me another wink.

Disco lights flashed many colours and a lot of vampires are hear, they all seem to recognise me and smile, how I don't know, I don't know very much.

I noticed Alec, Felix and Demetri watching me and my friends intently while looking like they are talking, Jane and Heidi are talking with them.

Many people are dancing, and thank god they know today's dancing, the song changed to mine and Billie's song; Tinie Tempah- Written In The stars, we love it because we love things shiny, like stars, weird I know, but it makes sense to us, she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor, we both always dance together, we're quite good, the boys shook their heads at us and followed.

We did some complicated but cool club and disco moves with the boys, they found it funny, I could feel eyes boring into my back as I hooked one of my legs around Casper's waist and he pulled me close before we pulled away laughing.

I walked away from the group and over to where Jane and Heidi were laughing, Alec glaring at my friends, Demetri and Felix somewhere else.

Jane hugged me when I was next to her, Heidi did the same while Alec turned and walked off, "what's got his knickers in a twist?" I ask them, they shrug their shoulders.

A bubbly brunette girl walked up and smiled at Heidi who returned it, but it looked forced, "Heidi."

"Tally, how are you?"

"Fine," she turned from her to me, "you must me Morgana, it is nice to meet you, I'm Tally."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled evilly at Heidi then turned to go. She growled after her, Jane quickly pulled me around to meet people, they were all nice, but they probably would have killed me if I wasn't a witch.

After a while of walking around I went to find Alec, seeing as he wasn't in the hall I went outside, there he was pacing around clutching me scarf.

He turned around and punched a hole in the wall, quickly I ran over to him and grabbed his hand checking for damage and then I had an epiphany, of course he won't have any bloody damage, he is made of rock.

I dropped his hand once I figured that out and looked at the wall before muttering a spell under my breath, all of the pieces joined together again and it was fixed.

I turned back to him, he was over the other side of the thin strip of garden, I stomped over to him and jabbed my finger in his chest; "what the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked down at me surprised, mind you I have never lost my temper like this in front of him, but this is nothing, "can't speak, werewolf got your tongue." He grabbed my shoulders and backed me up into the brick wall with some force, my breath hitched as he pinned my arms beside my head. I looked up to him, he was looking from my eyes to my lips, oh god, "oh I see," he looked back up to my eyes, "you're jealous."

"No I am not," I shook my head at him.

"C'mon, I'll give you a dance," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the hall, Ashley Tisdale- Be Good To Me started, I pulled him into the dance floor, all my friends were watching, he pulled me close to him and we started dancing like we did the other day, tension, but the good kind, building between us, I hooked my left leg onto his left as well and lifted my right one in the air straight up, like I did with Emmett, I moved it down after a couple of beats and carried on twirling around and following his lead, I jumped one leg around his waist followed by the other hooking together behind his back, cheers rang out, he dipped me back and pulled me back up and the song finished us two face to face breathing heavily, him doing it out of habit, I pulled away from him and stood for myself.

I gave him a small smile and then quickly walked off, too close for comfort.

I skipped over to Josh, and smiled when I saw Demetri looking at me, I said bye to my friends at midnight, they had a plane to catch, we had been dancing for four hours, and I'm all hot and bothered.

All of the guests were leaving and I made a few friends, I quickly thanked Aro, Marcus and Caius before running back to my room, because for some reason I feel really energetic.

I pulled my top over my head before dancing into the bathroom and wiping all of my makeup off and unpinned my hairs so it fell loosely over my shoulders, cascading past my chest in ringlets, the tension released from my scalp felt amazing, I took in a deep breath before walking back out into my room where Alec sat on my bed, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at myself, bra and shorts, sugar.

He looked me up and down with that eye rape thing he does before he was in front of me, I squeaked slightly and backed up against the wall, praying harder than I have ever prayed which is a lot because I rarely ever pray, but right now I just wanted to be sucked into the wall.

I felt my heart rate increase, I'm pretty sure he heard it too because he smirked at me. His right hand hovered over my face and started moving down, I gulped when he past my chest, but he didn't stop until his hand reached my stomach, we both looked down and the decoration there, his fingers gently touched it, as if to see that it was safe, once he had touched it he looked me in the eye again, I watched as he touched the piercing again, this time taking it in his fingers and studying it, I'm pretty sure he wishes it wasn't there. I could always use that spell I know which when you take the jewellery out it will heal over, but when you want it, it shall be there, I might just do that.

How he managed to not touch my skin while he studied the piercing I have no clue, but he didn't, he didn't touch my skin when he moved his hands back up and started playing with my hair, pulling it down it's full length and then letting it ping back, he found some amusement in this seeing as he did it a fair few times.

I stood there watching him while he played with my hair, suddenly he pulled back and sat on the end of my bed, I stood there dazed for a couple of seconds before walking briskly to my wardrobe, I pulled out a medium baby blue silk night gown; it is reasonably cut around the neck and it finished at the knee, once I pulled that out of the drawer Alec was beside me again eying the night clothing, he took it from me, sighing I turned from him and walked down the end of my wardrobe where my jewellery lies.

I felt his crimson eyes on me as I pulled the belly button ring out and waved my hand over the wound, it vanished, I waved it over again and it appeared, smiling smugly I made it vanish again before I pulled my earring's out and put in my sleepers ones.

I walked back over to Alec, he noticed my unblemished stomach and looked me in the face, I pointed to myself and said, "Witch remember," he nodded, I held my hand out for the nightgown, he shook his head and lifted my arms above my head before pulling the silky material down the length of my body, only the best for the Volturi, Alec turned away from me as I pulled my shorts off, I tossed them into the hamper and crossed my arms.

Sighing I walked out past him and back into my room, I grabbed a book from one of my shelves, _The Vampire Diaries, _god they know me so well it's scary, I turned on the lamp by my sofa and sat down and put legs up, Alec suddenly appeared again and lifted my legs up before dropping gracefully down himself and placing my feet on his lap, he had a book in his hands and started reading. Okay if he wants to be here he can, ignoring him I started reading, merging with the book.

After a while Alec dropped his book and started playing with my toes, I think he is just trying to annoy me, I looked down at my toes, painted green with silver swirls on, I did that in preparation for the party when I had a spare minute to myself, he was literally playing with my toes, I know they are sexy and all but c'mon.

He caught me looking and smirked, my reaction was a head shaking at him and standing up to go over to my vanity, I sat there and pulled a brush through my curls that are now falling in more waves, they looked tidier now, I noticed Alec watching me in the mirror and stuck my tongue out.

At that moment Jane walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, oh I can see what she is seeing; me in my nightgown at my vanity sticking my tongue out while her brother is sitting on my sofa smirking and reading his book which he had conveniently picked up.

Jane skipped over to me and snatched the brush from my hand and slithering it through my hair, she smiled while she worked and made conversation; "M, I didn't know you dance."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, everyone thought you and Alec were a couple the ways you danced out there, looks like you've been practicing it for years, it was filled with…"

"If you say passion sister I will not fail to kill you," Alec said glaring, she just winked, he relaxed and carried on not-reading.

Once Jane was satisfied my hair was presentable she put the brush down and sat on the sofa with Alec, I stood, walked over and sat on my window seat with my grimoire, I opened it up at the back and started drawing what I saw, brother and sister, twins together, they were talking quietly while I drew them out in pencil, once that was done after an hour, them still talking I went over main details in a ball pen, for a final touch I got a red pencil and coloured in their eyes, the only colour present and then labelled it; _Jane and Alec, twins of the Volturi. _

I smiled happily at it and noticed they had stopped talking and were looking at me, "What?"

"What were you drawing?" Jane asked.

"A picture," I shrugged.

"Can I see it?" she asked, hopping up and ignoring my protests, she snatched the book from me and opened it up, she smiled at me happily and then passed the book to Alec who looked at me incredulously, "how did you manage to make us look intimidating while sitting on a couch talking, and yet we look friendly at the same time, that takes skill."

I grabbed my book from Alec who looked at me peeved and sat back down before uttering; "imitari" and a copy appeared on top of it, I picked it up and handed it to Alec, I did the same again and gave one to Jane, she smiled and choked me.

Alec just rushed from the room and was back seconds later with a frame for Jane to put hers' in while he put his in a crimson frame, she did so and grinned at it.

A knock sounded at my door and Aro peered around, "I heard screaming, is everything okay?"

Jane skipped up to him and showed him the picture, he smiled at it, "beautiful child, Morgana you have quite a talent. Goodnight children." We all chorused a goodnight and then the door was shut behind him.

Jane danced out after Aro, probably going to show everyone the picture, Alec wasn't anywhere in sight, or that was until I turned around, banged into something, or someone, no definitely something and fell onto the floor, he looked down at me amused, I glowered up at him, he just crossed his arms defiantly.

I huffed and made to get up, grinning mischievously he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I smacked and kicked against him while screaming in protest, he just laughed and carried me from my room and down into the entertainment room, Felix and Demetri looked amused when we entered, "this is not funny guys, let me down Alec RIGHT NOW!"

All three of them just laughed, I sighed in defeat before using an electricity jolt and zapping a shock through Alec, it wasn't powerful, but enough to startle him and make him drop me, I may have landed on my butt, but at least I wasn't the only one being laughed at, I pulled myself up from the floor and stormed out of the room, down many hallways until I reached my room, I locked the door, stormed over to my bed and collapsed on it.

My bum hurts, growling I stood up and switched off the lamp before hopping into bed and I pulled the covers over me before drifting into a silent slumber.


	9. Hiccups

**Morgana POV**

_Hiccup_, damn, guess what I have? Yeah you guessed right hiccups, bravo, _hiccup. _Arghh!

I raked through my hair at my vanity while glaring at my reflection that is pulling faces at me, stupid reflection. I know it is probably my imagination, but it is taunting me. _Hiccup_.

Someone knocked on my door before a male head of dark chocolate hair popped around, the hair falling and crossing over his eyes.

"What do you wan"_ hiccup _"t, Alec?" _hiccup_. He smirked at me, I growled and turned back to my vanity still brushing through my hair roughly, hiccupping along the way.

"Nothing, what are you doing when you make that noise?"

Of course, he won't know, _hiccup,_ "they're hiccups, you can't control them."

"How do you get rid of them, they're annoying as hell?"

"Well of course hell is annoying, you're there," he frowned and gave me a look, a look that says, 'just answer the damn question woman', "to get rid of them usually people need a scare, shock or to hold their breath. I tried holding my breath, doesn't work."

"A scare, huh?" he lunged at me before pinning me onto the floor sitting on top of me smugly, it was scary, but expected from him, "they gone?"

_Hiccup, _I shook my head, he growled he got up off of me and sat on my bed, I pulled my green top back down my stomach from where it had climbed up, he looked at my bellybutton again, piercing intact, glared at it, "I don't see why you don't like it, I've had it for weeks now and you still glare at it."

"You shouldn't have to mark your skin to make yourself feel presentable," with that he was in front of me, pulling my top back up my stomach as he undid the jewellery and crushed it in his palm, it all happened so fast I had no chance of stopping him. _Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup._

I glowered and stormed into my walk in wardrobe to get another one, he had the box in his hand above his head. I waved my hand over to piercing hole and it vanished, then I looked at him expectantly, he was looking from me to it before crushing the box that holds all of my bellybutton rings in it with the palm of his hands and chucked it into the bin, smiling smugly at me.

"I'm telling Jane," his face faltered slightly, instead of analysing it I stormed from my wardrobe and over to my door, not opening for me I noticed a pale hand holding it closed, I also felt a hard body pressed against mine and cold breath on my neck, ALEC, _hiccup._

Slowly I turned around to face him, his chest pressed against mine, face closer than I thought, his hands braced either side of me, blocking any exit that I had planned, his burning fire eyes bored into mine, searching for something, I made my face impassive which would have worked better if I hadn't _hiccup_ped at that very second.

He smirked and moved in closer until his eyes were directly in front of mine, "I hate you," I muttered, he looked slightly hurt but it passed quickly, I pushed my hands against his chest, he didn't budge, quite the contrary, he came closer until his lips were touching mine innocently, no kissing involved, but for some reason I wanted him to kiss me, I looked back from his lips to his eyes and saw he was doing the same to me, once our eyes met something was burning in his, I've never seen it before, especially on him, his eyes still probing mine, I can't even brake the trance that he has put me in, urghh, and I'm meant to be the witch.

Something twisted in my stomach when he finally pulled away; I have no idea what it is though. He walked and sat on my bed and looked away from me, on the bright side my hiccups are gone, he shocked me alright, I'm kind of glad, but that vanished when I saw him look at me and then turned away from me and faced outside the window.

He slumped slightly, walking over to him I noticed he tensed the closer I got, once I was directly in front of him he was stoic.

I crouched down in front of him and waited, god he is stuck in permanent mood swings. He didn't look at me for a couple of minutes, that's when I got impatient and grabbed each side of his face in my hands before turning him to face me, I noticed as soon as he was facing me his eyes went from my lips to my eyes, does he not know how to kiss a girl when he likes her?

Slowly I brought my face closer to his until we were only a breath away, silence fills the room, even my heart is silent, his eyes opened in shock before I nodded slightly, understanding me he closed the gap between us, his lips met mine; hot against cold; soft against hard, but it is a nice hard, secure; week against strong.

I closed my eyes and laced my fingers in his hair, his soft silky chocolate hair. I felt his hands go into my hair forcing my face against his harder, he pulled and pushed at my hair at the same time, I growled in response, a really feline sort of growl, I felt him smirk against my lips. His hands left my hair taking to slithering down my side, I shivered when his hands touched the bare skin at my hips, they didn't stop until he reached my thighs, he clutched them tightly and pulled me up so I straddled his lap, I like this new position and clutched him harder, kissing the most I have ever kissed. His hands moved back up from my thighs to the exposed skin at my hips, they strayed under my top until he was clutching me thoroughly against him.

If it weren't for the radical beating of my heart I am pretty sure that I'd be in heaven, much to my annoyance Alec's lips left mine.

Opening my eyes, I could see that he was staring hungrily at my heavy breathing chest, but he looked lost, unlatching my arms from around his neck he looked up shocked, I winked, kissed him once more on the lips before I pulled my top over my head, he looked completely taken aback, his eyes smouldering into mine, I knew this is what he wanted, he just didn't want to push me, his eyes then travelled down my body to my purple lace bra, I giggled slightly, bringing his eyes back to mine, I kissed him once his eyes met mine, he melted back into the kiss, my heart still pounding, his lips removed from mine slightly but went kissing down my jaw, neck, shoulder, over my heaving chest, across my other shoulder, up my neck, across my jaw until they hovered over my lips again, not touching. Carelessly I opened my eyes and found his open looking at my lips, god he is so slow, or way to cautious.

I placed both my palms on either of his cheek, resting my forehead on his, his eyes looked slightly sad, "what's wrong?"

"You won't stay here forever, you'll regret this," he nodded to himself. Glaring I moved myself off of him, he may only be looking out for me but he has seriously just annoyed me, he noticed my retreat looking startled, I grabbed my V-neck shirt and pulled it over my head before sitting in front of my vanity again, I brushed through my rumpled hair and applied mascara to my eyes.

A knock came at the door and Jane walked in, noticing both mine and Alec's pissed off looks she stood there out of place like.

"What happened?" she asked.

I said, "Nothing," at the same time as Alec said, "We kissed," I glared at him while Jane hugged him excitedly.

"He also crushed all of my bellybutton rings," I grinned while his eyes widened, she looked at him and winked, he smirked, unbelievable. I grabbed my Volturi pendant and stormed from my room and down many stairs until I reached outside, I stomped all the way until I reached a tree, a tall tree, that has low branches and fronds of leaves that curtain it away, seething I started to climb up until I was high and I could look over the wall easily, people outside bustling around, the walls are at least ten foot high so I'm quite high up.

My legs hung over one of the branches as I looked at the sunrise, a presence made itself know behind me, I turned to come face to face with Alec, Jane on the branch next to us, shaking my head I turned back to the sunrise, he was in front of me in a second looking remorseful, good.

I turned to leave and came face to face with Jane, bloody twins, "M he didn't mean it like that, he doesn't want to get attached and then you go back to the Cullen's," she sneered at the name, "it would break him," I looked between the two until Jane was gone again, I settled for looking at Alec, he was hiding his face again.

Hissing I pulled his face up to look at me, bloody martyr, I kissed him lightly on the nose before I hopped from my branch down to another until I came to the ground.

Alec was already down, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me again, I back up to the tree, a gasp escaped my lips, the impact was a shock, his tongue parted my lips more and explored my mouth, sighing a little I did the same with my tongue, he tastes amazing, minty and crisp, next moment our tongues were merging together, a cough signalled we weren't alone, he pulled away and rested his head in the crook of my neck, not paying attention to a beaming Aro who was standing there with Sulpicia, she smiled at me.

"Well isn't this an exciting turn of events," Aro clapped and turned to Sulpicia before releasing her hand and walking up to us, he reached for my hand which I gave to him, knowing full well he'll see what happened between me and Alec earlier, he closed his eyes completely still, Alec's face still at the crook of my neck. I used my other hand to brush through his hair because I know he still thinks I'm going to vanish, I pulled through his hair, liking the feel of it slipping through my fingers.

Aro released my hand and grabbed Alec's, I used both of my hands to play with his hair now, Alec slowly moved away from my neck and looked at Aro, me braced behind him slightly I noticed in a protective stance, Aro laughed once he released Alec's hand.

Aro then left us, Alec pulled me along with him in the castle and into the kitchen where he made me eat a dinner of spaghetti quickly before he dragged me up some stairs until we reached a familiar door, he opened it up to his room and pulled me inside and sat me on the crimson sofa, he put on a film, drew the curtains.

He lifted me up and lay pressed against the back of the sofa while lying me down in front of him, his head resting on his left arm while the right wound around my waist pulling me closer to him, the film was a horror movie that I don't know the name of but it is really scary, I think he planned this because I turned around after the first fifteen minutes and squirmed as close to him as possible, my face pressed into his chest, I could hear the smirk form on his lips as his chin rested on the top of my head, his arm wound around me tighter, I felt his right legs wound around my hips pulling me closer to him again, every time there was a squelch or scream I would bury closer to him until by the end of the film I was on top of him, eyes pinched shut, face hidden behind his neck.

I felt his hands wave over my back so he was holding me to him, I felt him lift me up as he put on another movie, unfortunately I noted it was the sequel to the first one, I think he just wants me close to him, I'm up for that, when the movie started we were back on the couch, I managed to wriggle my way completely behind him this time and this film lasted forever, once it was over my finger nails were embedded into Alec's shirt, when the screen went blank he turned to face me, I jolted at the sudden move, I noticed a chuckle shake his chest, I looked over his shoulder to see the moon full arisen in the sky, Alec pulled me up in his arms and carried me, while I clutched onto him for dear life to my room, he set me down on my bed, tucked in and all, when he was about to leave I tore for his hand and pulled him back, he rose a perfect eyebrow, I pleaded with my eyes, he nodded, took off his shoes and shirt, wow his chest has a six pack, not forced and is pale, he scooted me over and lay beside me and wrapped his arms around me, I wiggled so I was touching as much of him as possible, his chin resting on the top of my head, I closed my eyes and felt safety, like in my dreams when the mystery man arrives, lightly I fall into a deep sleep, no nightmares disturbing me.


	10. Stolen

**Morgana POV**

Safety envelopes me, hiding me from the dangers of the world, I wriggled closer and closer, it is comfortable, until the door opens and someone gasps, Felix I'm sure, when I looked up from the sanctuary of Alec's bare chest I see a tower at my door, and I know I was right, I always am.

"Yes Felix?" Alec asked; growling slightly, I smacked his shoulder lightly, no need to be so rude.

"Aro has assembled the guard, Nomad has exposed us, Demetri and Jane got him last night with Corin, he has assembled us for the trial," Felix looked at me then, Alec stiffened, anticipating what was coming next, "you are to come to."

"Thanks Felix, me and Alec will be down in a moment."

"You have fifteen minutes," I nodded and he left, quickly I pulled myself away from Alec and into my wardrobe grabbing; a black dress that finished just above the knee; black tights; my black converse and my funky very dark, nearly black cloak Aro awarded me with for meetings, same shade as Alec and Jane's.

When I walked back into my room, Alec was gone, shrugging I danced back into the bathroom, washed and changed before brushing my teeth, no time for breakfast yet, and sitting at my vanity, quickly applying some mascara, black eye shadow and eyeliner, I looked quite intimidating, I brushed through my hair and tied it at the back of my head in a French plait.

A knock came at my door and Alec walked in with Jane, he pulled me up while Jane fastened the Volturi crest around my neck, she picked me up before Alec could with a smirk and ran me to the main hall, everyone stood ready, statue like. Aro didn't smile when I walked in like usual so this is very serious.

Jane stood me next to her, but slightly behind Alec, after about five minutes Felix and Corin walked in with a scruffy looking male vampire; eyes fresh blood red, maybe slightly faded; torn slacks and white shirt; twigs and what not in his knotted hair. His eyes zeroed in on me and smiled maliciously, I just glared and he turned away, Heidi locked the door behind them and took her place next to Demetri guarding the door.

They set him down and lined the walls before Aro stood and addressed him; "what is your name?"

"Dustin," Dustin looks about seventeen, eighteen maybe but no more.

"Dustin, would you please enlighten us to why you exposed our kind to the human girls?"

"They saw me feeding one night," it sounds like a well practiced story.

"You could have killed them, why didn't you?" Aro sat back down eying the guy.

"I liked one of them and she didn't freak, she took it fine."

"That does not condone for what treason you have committed against our race." Dustin growled slightly, "I cannot read your thoughts because you are a form of a shield, blocking any mental attacks on you. However great the gift is, you are too much of a risk for us. Now stay quiet while me and my brothers confer your judgement," Aro turned to Caius and Marcus, they stood in a small enclosed circle together.

Dustin kept on glancing at me before he leapt at Alec, he can't seriously think he can take us all down, he bit into Alec's arm before Jane shoved him off and ran at him, Marcus looked at the scene bored before carrying on with the discussion, obviously they know that the others can handle it.

With Jane in a headlock Alec aided her, Demetri and Heidi blocking the door while Renata shielding the Elders.

Afton, Corin and Chelsea standing in defensive postures before them while Santiago is braced with Felix, they charge forwards while Dustin grapples with Jane and Alec, he throws them off into his offence and turned to me, within seconds I'm in a headlock facing everyone, his teeth at my throat.

All of the guard rigid and braced for what may come next, the Elders turned to us, Marcus seems slightly shocked, Aro's face in a frown and Caius looked a bit pissed, "Now, now Dustin, no need to overreact and attack my guard."

"She is human Aro, she lives what makes her so special? But if I am to die I'm taking one of your toys with me," he growled, his was matched by Alec's who is currently slowly advancing on us, "come any closer and I rip her throat out, and don't try any funny business missy, you won't get far." He purred into my ear, Alec stopped his steps and growled again.

This is turning out to be a very pissy day, slowly Aro tried to come closer, Dustin just tightened his grip on me, making him stop.

"Dustin, let Morgana go now!" Aro ordered, instead of what he wanted Dustin sank his teeth into my carotid artery, I felt him get thrown off of me but fire replaced him, quickly I fell to the floor as the fire injected my system, infected and burning wherever it passed.

I tried to keep myself from screaming but no avail, cries escaped my lips none the less, I tried focussing on something else, the voices around me, someone demanding to kill Dustin and the yelps from him.

Soothing voices sung in my ears, but doing no good, the fire still burns my muscles, bones etcetera…

Millions of scolding pokers stabbing into my body, boiling water poring onto my head, thousands of oompah loompah's dancing all over me, nothing can describe it.

I felt something wet lick at the wound on my neck and it started burning as well, rushed whispers echoed all around me and then someone picked me up, the cold felt good against the fire but not numbing it.

I would give anything right now to stop this pain, I know what is happening but I wasn't expecting it, not prepared I knew this was going to be a pissy day.

Another scream parted my lips, but soon the fire burned so much I blacked out, just noticing the pain in the back of my mind…

_A while later._

The fire increased, and then stopped in some area's, first my feet and slowly dying up my legs, hands and arms. Dying until it reached my chest and burned with such intensity I screamed extremely loud, I heard whispers, loudly and a warm hand on my cheek.

The sun burnt where my heart is or was, I could hear the paced beats of it, speeding up every second along with the burn.

After a couple of minutes the fire dimmed and then was completely gone, my heart gave one last jolt and was still. The first thing I thought was that bastard stole my life, my life has been STOLEN people and I don't even get to kill that mother fucker, urghh. I shook that thought away, it can't be all that bad, having eternity, can it?

The whispers became louder and I breathed in; the smell closest to me smells like wind and rain, I love wind and rain, I inhaled it one more time, next to it was the smell of the sun, crisp and warm, other scents like chocolate and roses surrounded the room and then the soft hand(?) brushed across my cheek again.

"She should wake up anytime now," said a male voice, singing like bells, Aro I'm guessing, he smells like yellow, if that makes sense, you know imagine what the colour yellow would smell like and that is him.

"Yes, Alec no need to worry," Marcus droned, he smells like the sea, salty sweet. I breathed in once more before I opened my eyes, Alec sat by my head on my right, his hand on my cheek, so he smells like wind and rain, mmhmmm, and Jane smells like the crispy sun, opposites, how sweet.

Everyone's breath hitched when I opened my eyes, when I say everyone I mean; Aro, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. The wives were also present and they savoured a smile for me.

I sat up slowly and looked around, everything shines in perfect clarity, the dust particles orbiting around certain objects, the miniscule, almost invisible rainbow that falls from the light bulb when it is lit expands brightly from it and everyone is even more beautiful with my new eye sight.

Alec looked at me in awe along with Jane who was also smiling widely, like a Cheshire cat, but not in a freaky way, smiles suit her.

I looked over to Aro who was smiling like a maniac, yup he has gone from prancing little girl to smiling maniac in the past, "how long have I been out?" I asked, my voice sung like a melody.

"Three and a bit days, longer than normal," Caius muttered, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Oh great, so I endured the pain longer than you, that is sooooo unfair!" I pouted which made everyone laugh and relax; I hadn't even noticed they had been in the offensive until then.

Everyone filed out of the room apart from my besties, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi, Alec also stayed.

I hopped up from my bed and looked around my room with my new vision, I sped around to every nook and cranny while the others just watched, once I had explored the whole of my main room I ran into the wardrobe, to much of Heidi's satisfaction, I stopped dead in front of the floor length mirror and gasped, everyone came rushing in then as I looked at myself; I am wearing a white short sleeved dress that I hope a girl dressed me in; my skin looks chalky with an olive undertone, but it looks healthy and blemish free all the same; my lips are a pale red; all my facial features look sharp but smooth at the same time, friendly-but-if-you-piss-me-off-I'll-eat-you-up-for-desert sort of look, literally.

My hair is slightly longer and not a pale brown, more like a bright blonde, lighter than it was before, it also falls down it curls past my chest; most shocking is my once blue eyes shine a bright bloody crimson. Basically I'm beautiful, inhumanly beautiful.

I snapped my gaping jaw shut and grinned at my reflection, I started to poke my face, the reflection copied, Jane laughed and skipped over to me, linking her arm with mine before leading me away from the mirror and back onto my bed, she sat down next to me, Heidi and Felix left, Demetri lingered at the door for a moment before following, Alec emerged from my wardrobe next and leant against the wall.

"Alec, we should take her hunting, she must be thirsty," he nodded, once Jane said that my throat burned, like the fire but smaller, my hand clutched at it, trying to use the coolness to make it disappear, but that coolness is everywhere and won't do a damn thing to help.

Alec reached out a hand and pulled me up next to him, Jane on my other side took me out of the castle, the small world of Italy shadowed by cloud, the people bustled around without knowing the danger I posed to the, Alec and Jane had to pull me back a few times, once we were out of the city Jane set in a dead run and Alec forced me to follow. Running like this is a whole new experience; nothing blurs; wind ripples your hair; nothing can stop you from running, you can dodge any obstacle, I started giggling madly while running until we came to a clearing.

A family of four sat there, mother, father, teenage son and little toddler, I held my breath when Jane and Alec ran out to them, snapping the kid's and teenager's neck, the parents screamed until their necks were broken as well, all laying lifeless on the ground, I gulped again when Alec came up to me, linking his fingers with mine and pulling me out to the bodies, he gestured to the man; early forties about, brown hair and glazed brown eyes, I bent down to him and held him in my arms, leaning in to his neck, like a lover would do for a kiss, not me though, no I bit into his flesh on his neck and drank his blood. Letting the warm liquid low down my throat, ceasing the fire, I drank and drank until there was a slurping noise and no blood left.

I turned around to Jane and Alec, both finished the younger two and gestured me to the woman, quickly I lunged at her throat, instinct taking over me, feeling the relief of the blood quenching my thirst, just like iced water on a hot summer's day.

Once I was done I sat there watching as Alec and Jane burnt the bodies, once they were sure the bodies would char Alec pulled me up and started running back to Volterra, not being able to hunt within the walls we had ran to Florence and now I got the thrill of running again, once we were close to the city I stopped and walked at an annoyingly slow pace, know has human walking speed.

Once we were back in the castle we ran straight to the main hall, Aro, Caius and Marcus all sat in their thrones looked up when we entered, Aro hopped up and glided towards me, I gave him my hand knowing it is what he wanted, he closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments he opened up his eyes and beamed.

"Well doesn't immortality suit you beautifully Morgana, I'm glad you have taken to it so well." I smiled in thanks before he let my hand go and walked back over to his throne, I on the other hand walked over to Alec and stood next to him while Aro spoke too quietly for me to hear to his brothers. He turned to all of us and dismissed us, I ran side by side with Alec up to his room, as soon as we were both in he rammed me into the wall and kissed me, he has been holding out on me, humph, I kissed him back still and knotted my fingers into his hair and kissed him with as much force as possible for me, which is a little more than him.

I used my strength to pin him to the opposite wall, he growled slightly on impact but I silenced him with another kiss, he smirked and backed me up slowly until my legs hit something wooden, he leant down on me then and I noticed it was his bed, I melded into the lushness of it.

He hovered over me, still kissing with as much force as when we started, his hand hooked onto my legs as I wrapped them securely around his waist and pulled him onto me harder.

I felt the warmth of his right hand on my bare skin on my led as my dress fell loosely around my hips, sitting mid thigh, his hands clutched onto my flesh there strongly, I gasped out of routine, he of course slipped his tongue into my mouth then, when his hand slid further up my leg, I don't mind though, nor when he reached the hem line of my underwear, or when his thumb hooked into it, I just mingled my tongue in his mouth and linked it with his in the most passionate, ferocious dance an immortal has ever created with another like it's kind.

Alec trailed kisses down my neck, breathing there for a moment before he kissed back up again, then he kissed each one of my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, each of my eyelids and then my lips again.

I opened my eyes to look into his open crimson ones, as normal paired with a smirk of some sort. I smirked back, kissed him on the lips once more before shoving him off of me and standing up, I ran from the room and into Jane's I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my room, she looked worried, I just put some music on and started dancing, she shook her head at me and started dancing as well.

Alec walked in, sat on my sofa and watched with a smile on his face.


	11. Bluff

**Morgana POV**

It's been about two months since I was rudely changed into a vampire, Alec and Jane have been teaching me the ropes, Demetri and Felix have taught me how to fight, much to Alec's annoyance. I have also discovered that magic comes easier to me now, I don't have to say a whole spell, I can usually just think what I want to happen and voila, bull's-eye followed by my awesome victory dance.

Staring out at the view, hiding from the sun, that is what I usually do now, a knock came at the door and Jane walked in before sitting on my bed, "you know what I was thinking about?" she asked looking up at me, I shook my head and turned to her, "what life was like before you came here."

"Life without me, that is no un-dead life at all," I smirked, she grinned before carrying on.

"It was boring, you seemed to make everything better when you returned. Who would have thought that an orphaned witch from England could make such a difference?"

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" she shook her head and laughed.

Felix ran in then and tackled me to the ground, straddling my stomach arms pinned to the sides of my head, a huge satisfied smile on his face, idiot, followed by a grinning Alec leaning against my door frame before he sat on my bed, "get off you idiot."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" he asked in mock horror raising a hand to his mouth, I shoved him away then and stood up.

"Because I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to tell you how I really feel," I growled.

"How do you always come up with the witty comebacks?" Jane asked.

"Privilege of being brought up around morons in the twenty first century," I growled and lunged at Felix, he was taken off guard and got smacked into the hall way and through to Heidi's room, she stood there in her underwear completely shocked, her eyes narrowed on me.

"You are so inconsiderate sometimes," she growled and quickly pulled a dress over her head.

"I'm not inconsiderate, I just don't give a damn," I smiled coyly, she stomped over to me.

"Don't do that ever again; I could be worse off next time."

"I don't know what you are talking about Heidi," she growled louder.

"Don't play stupid with me young lady or I'll…"

"I can't play stupid with you Heidi; you're too good at it," this got a huge laugh from Demetri who just appeared and pulled Felix up.

"Urghh."

"You shouldn't leave your door open Heidi, you never know who might peek inside."

"You leave your door open," she retorted slyly.

"Yes it is open for you right now… so feel free to leave," I don't think she ever got past her Newborn year at times like these.

She gave me one last growl and ran from the room at vampire speed.

Jane was rolling on the floor in silent laughter, Felix looking where Heidi had just disappeared to and Demetri grinning at me like an idiot, Alec lay sprawled on my bed with his arm covering his eyes.

Demetri gave me a wink before following Heidi, Felix shook his head at him, walked over and sat on my sofa, "you really are stupid sometimes squirt, she could ruin you if she wanted," Felix said before booming a laugh.

"Hey, if stupidity was a crime I'd be sentenced for eternity, simples," I shrugged while picking a still mute laughing Jane up from the floor, I pulled her over to her brother who looked taken back by her current predicament, well it is rare for Jane.

I turned back to Felix and continued; "no seriously, my teacher asked me; 'George Washington not only chopped down his father's Cherry tree, but also admitted doing it. Now do you know why his father didn't punish him?' you know what I said," he shook his head, everyone was looking at me now, "I answered by saying 'because George still had the axe in his hands' I had to give three detentions for that, I mean c'mon that is bull."

Felix laughed once more before walking out, I heard Demetri call us from down in the throne room, I ran at speed down there and stood at my post along the wall, Jane and Alec either side of me as a blonde vampire walked in with golden eyes, she stood in front of the Elders and the door closed behind her.

"Irina Denali, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked, his voice as happy as ever.

"I have some news on the Cullen's," my body tensed and Alec clutched my wrist, "I have seen them with an Immortal Child," Aro looked shocked and lifted her hand into his, she kept her face on his.

Once he pulled away he looked slightly smug, "well, this is very interesting."

"What is it brother?" Caius asked, eyes eager.

"An Immortal Child, the person was definitely a child and fast like a vampire, it appears a law has been broken."

"Well we must eliminate them immediately," Caius roared, my stomach lurched, is that even possible, Jane looked smug along with Alec as well.

"We will go to them with witnesses in a month or so, when the first snow settles on the ground, and we will deal with the Cullen's, maybe get rid of a few of them and some to join us or they all suffer death," I saw Alec's face lighten up a bit at this.

"We will start preparations in the next couple of weeks, dearest Irina, feel free to acquire a room here for a while and I'm sorry for your loss."

She nodded before leaving the room with Heidi and Corin in tow., stupid bitch, she's going to get my family killed, my other family, oh it doesn't matter people I love are going to suffer.

"The rest of you are dismissed with this great news," he danced over to his brothers and started discussing what to do.

I pulled my hand from Alec's violently that he looked at me shocked before I ran from the room and into the cloudy day, I ran all of the way to the surrounding forest and a small meadow circled by fresh green trees, I screamed once really loudly, sure none of the Volturi would be able to hear. No humans were for the next ten miles.

I ran and kicked a rock, it cracked up the side and shattered to the ground, not enough, I ran to the bigger boulder next to it and punched it until it was nothing but dust, still not enough, there are plenty of rocks and hilled boulders but they are not enough, growling I punched another one until strong, forceful arms shackled my arms, they wouldn't move anywhere, I tried squirming my way out of it but my Newborn year was cut short because of what I was- what I _am_, all of my human blood gave me average vampire strength after the first week.

I thrashed about violently, the grip only tightened until I felt like my skin was going to crack, I am way too mad to use my powers now, way, way to mad.

"Calma giù, amore," the person breathed into my ear, the cool breath tickling my nerves, I growled again, knowing just who spoke in my ear, that backstabbing chocolate haired prick, _Alec_ is his name.

"Don't speak Italian bullshit to me," I screeched in frustration as he chucked me onto the floor and pinned me there. He knows I would never use my powers on him, he had proved that in training last week, he had surrounded me with the fog and I still couldn't, he just grinned at me then and numbed my senses then with a low hiss from me.

I looked into his crimson eyes and felt myself melting immediately, no shit Sherlock, I have to stop this crap, I tried pushing him off of me again, he just pinned me harder, my chest roared with anger, pain and betrayal then.

I gave him a push with all of my strength and he went flying across the field, I u-turned my body up and ran at him, I would have made it too if it weren't for Demetri and his meddling Felix, they each grabbed one of my arms jerking me back to them, I stood in between them struggling against their iron grip on me, Alec stood up from his grounded position, anger in his eyes before the fog dripped out of his body towards me, I struggled harder, they just tightened their grip, the fog got closer to me, taunting me before it slithered up my legs and I blacked out.

…...

I felt arms pinning me down onto my bed, I smelt four scents around me; windy rain, Alec; crisp sun, Jane; honey and cinnamon, Felix and fresh pine, Demetri.

Next my site came back, Demetri and Felix stood either side of me, both pinning a leg and an arm, Jane stood by my head looking down at me with a slightly sad face and Alec stood pissed by the door. I quit my struggles when I saw it was getting me nowhere, slumping onto the bed the others relaxed their positions, Alec leant against the far wall, index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes locked shut, I wouldn't say it to him, but that made him look very edible. I turned away from him and to my captors, I pointedly looked at their faces to my pinned body, they caught on and released me, stationing themselves, Felix by the door and Demetri by the window.

I sat up, Jane sat next to me her eyes scanning my face. She sighed and tucked a stray curl behind my ear before turning to Alec whose eyes were now glaring at me, out of instinct my body gulped; god if only these douches knew I could blast them away without a sweat and escape if I wanted to they wouldn't be looking like such idiots to me.

Why am I here again? Oh yeah because they were happy that the bitch betrayed the Cullen's and now they are all probably going to die.

I growled again and they all tensed, Felix advanced slowly again, I looked at him a grinned, he looked puzzled; "just testing you Felix, relax," I turned and grinned at Demetri, he relaxed and smiled as well before leaving the room with Felix in tow, oh god they are so dumb to trust a witch.

Jane had calmed as well and was now sitting on my sofa, she was still eying me though, she turned away when she caught me looking and upped and left leaving me to the wrath of 'honey dearest'.

He pushed off of the wall and pinned me to the bed again, "what the hell is wrong with you Morgana Bolton Volturi? What would make you freak so?"

"It's Morgana Bolton _Cullen!_ I'm only here to protect my family, I do what I have to so as they stay safe, this is a job not a privilege and Aro knows that." He looked taken back by my words before pinning me down harder.

"And what am I?"

"A convenience once, now you're just a pain in the backside," the hurt in his eyes then was unbearable, but he has to lose his ties with me if I'm going to do this.

"If that's how you feel…"

"That is how I feel," he looked away from me then, venom filling his eyes.

"Well then, I'll leave you alone to sulk."

"Goodbye Alec," I chanted.

"Suck it up _Cullen_."

"Sorry, my mother told me not to put small things in my mouth… you would know that if you hadn't killed her. Now leave." He stormed from my room, once it was safe I unhooked the Volturi crest from my neck and dropped it onto my bed, I won't be needing it anymore, instead I replaced it with the Cullen locket I was given, I quickly grabbed my grimoires, put a water resistant charm around them, stuffed them in my jacket pocket and opened up my window and looked down into the courtyard, nada, I jumped thinking one thing _'stall them for ten minutes'_ I felt the magic reverberate through me and I would be in the sea by then.

I ran until I reached the boarder before diving into the water and swimming to Washington, I took me all of three hours to get to shore in Forks, I sensed no one following me at all, they must have gotten the message or not noticed yet.

I shook some water from my hair, looked around, no life, and ran through the trees until my home came in sight, I didn't feel quite whole but mostly.

I marvelled in the glass walls, I horrible wet dog smell present, maybe that is the pack, I smiled slightly and was in front of the door in seconds. Oh sugar, what about the whole vampire thing? What am I going to say? Should I knock or walk in? Do they still want me, or do they hate me?

In the middle of my thoughts Rosalie opened had opened the door and stood there shocked, I heard the call of _'Rose what's wrong?' _from Emmett.

"'Sup Rosy?" I asked in a slightly sheepish voice, she squealed madly and hugged me close, god she is stronger than I thought, Emmett rushed to the door then and saw the scene before him before joining in the hug, oh I love these two just as much as I love my parents, maybe even more, because I don't really remember my family anymore, just the Volturi killed them.

I hugged back before releasing myself from them and walking into my home, I Esme in the kitchen making some gross smelling food, Edward sat by the piano with a vampire Bella, vampire? Wow I missed a lot. Carlisle on the sofa with Jasper and Alice, everyone looked up at me when I walked in, Esme was up and hugging me in an instant followed by Alice and Edward. Once they pulled away Japer hugged me quickly before turning away and flipping his hair, yeah because you're way cooler Jazz, Carlisle gave me a tight hug before looking at my eyes, his own widening in shock, everyone noticed them then and surrounded Bella who stood defensive holding a baby with a fluttering heart beat, gushing around all of that warm blood and oh my god shut up brain.

The baby squealed once and everyone turned to her, even Jacob who appeared and growled at me once, all of them fussing over her, oh great I've been replaced as Rosalie and Emmett's favourite by a baby, wait isn't that the Immortal Child Aro wants dead?

Edward tensed before turning back to me and pinning me against the wall, it happened so quick no one had time to restrain him, I felt Jasper sending calming waves but to no avail, he was pissed, he growled loudly, "Aro wants what?" he spat at me, just then Alice froze, Edward did as well, seeing what she was, seeing what I had been told first hand, BAD NEWS.

He let go of me and back away, I fell back onto the ground gracefully, once Alice moved again she grabbed Jasper's hand and rushed him off out of the room, something about not being able to think with the child and dog here, Edward looked at her quickly before going over to Bella and the kid.

"Her name's Nessie," he looked at me, Bella elbowed him hard, "her name's Renesmee, Nessie for short, she's not an Immortal Child, she is a cross between human and vampire."

"Interesting, she's a beautiful little thing," Rosalie smiled and put an arm around me before pulling me closer to Renesmee, she has Bella's eyes with Edward's auburn hair in cute little ringlets, how could Irina mistake her for a monster?

"How come you left the Volturi?" Edward asked, I raised an eyebrow at him, he nodded before moving onto his next question, "how were you changed?"

I knew this was coming, I grabbed his hand and sat him on the floor along with Rosalie's I gestured for the others to follow, they all sat down, "you might not want Renesmee to see this."

Bella nodded and gave her to Jacob, he smiled, my betting is he imprinted on her, Edward gave me a small aggravated nod, ha score one for me.

I grabbed Rose's and Eddie's hand, they grabbed everyone else's and I projected my turning, or what I can remember of it to all of them from my point of view.

Once I was done Esme gasped and Rosalie hugged me close, I snuggled into her like I always used to, "so were you and Alec a thing then?" Emmett asked, shrugging his eyebrows, I glowered at him before punching him in the face with a deafening crack, Jacob covered Renesmee's eyes who just pulled his hands away and laughed at Emmett's once smushed face.

She then turned to me, crawled from his lap and onto mine looking at Edward once before touching my face with her heated hands, imaged flashed before my eyes; Bella, Jacob, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Seth and finally my entrance, she told me what she thought _' beautiful girl, prettiest I've ever seen along with Mama, Rose, Alice and Aunt Esme, beautiful and mystical' _the images stopped and she smiled at me, he grinned down at her, "well she's a talented one isn't she?"

She giggled before standing and dragging me outside into the rare sun, my body glittered, I will never grow tired of that, she jumped up into my arms again playing with my hair, Jacob came out and stood next to me, Renesmee smiled at him.

"You better not kill her," he growled into my ear.

"You better not infect her with flea's," I murmured back with a smile, Rosalie laughed, two more of the pack came from in the tree's Leah and Seth, both looking completely shocked at my appearance, especially Seth, he looked devastated.

I gave him a sad smile before handing Renesmee over to Jacob and slowly walking up to the bad wet dog smell, I stood a foot in front of him, he closed the distance and hugged me close, both of us peeking our noses at each other's stinks, mine is so much better though.

He was warm, comforting and we hugged for a while because the sun began to set and the others were all inside, "how's Harriet?" I asked, he blushed deeply, "good I take it?" he nodded and I laughed before Jacob came back out with Leah, they had to patrol the area. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading inside.


	12. End

**Alec POV**

I walked back to her room, she must have calmed down now after two hours, we had a weird moment where Aro thinks she just got overload and her powers slipped causing us all to go confused, once it passed he said to leave her, Jane went to torture Irina a bit because she upset Morgana, she may be glad we can get rid of the Cullen's, but no one upsets Morgana on her watch, it took Demetri and Felix to pull her away, she was still seething and is now trashing her room because she has nothing to take it out on.

I turned and forgot the knocking, just walked into her room to find the window open, her scent fading and her Volturi necklace on the bed, I quickly checked her jewellery box, no Cullen crest, shit.

I yelled in annoyance causing everyone to rush here, even Irina, Jane looked around the room hurt along with Heidi, Renata, Corin, Afton, Chelsea, Felix and Demetri.

Aro eyed the room with disappointment, Marcus looked even more dead than usual, Caius looked a bit hurt as well, the wives had run off weeping. We all knew this would probably happen, she left us when we needed her so much, she had brought everyone happiness, even Caius seemed to brighten a little when she walked into the room, but he would cover it quickly, not many would notice.

Aro walked up and patted me on the back before leading the others out, I walked over, grabbed her crest and lay on her bed, Jane lay on the other side weeping slightly, Heidi closed the door behind her and the castle became cold once again…

**Morgana POV**

I spent the next couple of weeks avoiding people and getting used to my syrupy eyes, god they look week, urghh, Edward keeps on scolding me when I think about the beautiful human blood and how easy it would be to just go up and snack on one, oh that made my throat burn, wait for it… "Morgana, don't think about it," here we go again, Edward walked into my newly reacquainted room, "thinking about it only makes the thirst worse."

"It doesn't help that we have human drinking vampires staying with us, anyway we need to feed once more before tomorrow, can we go now?" he nodded, tomorrow the Volturi are coming, I have witnessed as Renesmee grew at a drastic pace, I'm hurt Alice and jasper left, cranky I can't eat a human and nervous I'm going to have to face the Volturi again after I left.

I honestly didn't mean what I said to them, I love the Cullen's and them, but I'm torn between enemies, I tossed this around my mind as I ran through the forest with Edward and Emmett, I smelt the horrid stink of bear ahead of me, but I pounced on it before Emmett could, he growled slightly and went after the deer with Eddie.

I drank and drank until the blood was only a memory and corpse slouched, I stood up and faced my brothers, both replenished from the feed, we went back to the house to see Bella practicing her gift with the nomads and Denali clan, I scooted past them and up into my room to look at the picture I drew of me and the Volturi a month ago, Jane and Alec either side of me, I felt venom fill my eyes, but I could cry, I sobbed slightly before lighting a match and putting at the edge of the paper, Rosalie rushed in at my slight cry and looked at the image, she took it from my hand and tried to put the fire out, I made it burn harder so she dropped it and wrapped her arms around me, I leant into her touch and sobbed, Emmett walked in as well and hugged us both.

My sobs did die down, just in time to go to the clearing, Bella sat in the tent with Renesmee, Edward guarding outside, the wolf packs guarding around the trees, I watched as snow blanketed the ground, everyone got into a defensive order, I stood offensive near the front seeing as I am one of the most powerful, Emmett next to me with Carlisle at the front completely.

Bella came out of the tent, Edward mumbled 'so this is what you've been hiding from me' to her, at least it wasn't just me who noticed her being secretive.

Renesmee had a small bag over her torso, we knew this would probably be the end of us and Bella has a back up plan for Renesmee, run.

Renesmee squirmed in Bella's hands and pointed at me, her long curly hair swishing in the wind, he brown eyes pleading, Bella nodded and handed her over to me to say goodbye, she placed a hand on my cheek showing images; _the first time she saw me, one of the ones she loved showing me._

_Me, when Alice left us and how I looked devastated._

_My new golden eyes she thought looked pretty, but she liked my crimson ones as well._

_When I was dressed in the blue dress she asked me to wear and danced with her around my room along to some Paramore music while singing along._

_How nervous she was when Emmett and I had a wrestling match, I was losing until I blasted him with some fire, she found his face funny._

_Bella, Rose, Esme and me all dressed up to make her feel better._

She showed me more until she pulled away and turned to Edward, he smiled and I handed her over with a final kiss on her forehead, Bella was saying something to wolfy Jake.

I looked down at my black Dr. Martin boots, leading up my skinny jeans and my red shirt with a black cardigan over it. The boots hard enough to cause some damage if I kick someone, I turned to my surroundings, the snow fell down calmly, setting on my long lashes, my hair tied behind my head in a ponytail, some strands falling down the side of my face blowing in the wind. I looked up to the grey sky wishing this all away, the light running of feet alerted everyone that it is time, we all got into our positions, me obscuring Renesmee from view, Emmett and I tensed, us flagging Carlisle who stood forwards slightly when the black and grey cloaks came into view, Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, the wives and witnesses along with the bitch, I growled slightly when I saw her, her sister cried slightly at her betrayal.

I saw them all do a double take at our numbers and many eyes settled in on me, including Jane and Alec, two people I would die for.

Automatically Bella's shield shot up around me, I saw it faintly, but the others can't, I zoned out and let my eyes settle in one the distant hill, I heard things about broken laws and consequences.

Edward walked forwards and gave Aro his hand before going back to get Bella and Renesmee, she had Jake and Emmett as her defence while Aro had Demetri and Renata.

Renesmee showed him the way she shows me, he looked at her in awe before going over to discuss with his brothers, Alec and Jane turned to us with malicious smiles before Jane tried to use her powers, I could imagine them but Bella kept them out and she gave a grunt of aggravation.

"Sister let me try," Alec murmured to her and I saw the fog drifting to us, it hit the shield near me and started rising, I saw his annoyance but there was slight relief in there as well, he looked at me then before turning back to the task at hand.

"Aro, can you please stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked, Aro turned and called Jane and Alec off, I zoned out again until I heard more feet running towards us and Alice jumped into the shield along with Jasper and another person who they called Nahul. He spoke about himself and Renesmee and how they are no danger, Aro seemed slightly thrilled.

Caius inspected him while I quickly hugged Alice and Jasper; they took up offensive positions as well. Caius called Irina forwards ambushing her with questions before, to my utter shock, be burnt her alive and said she paid the price.

I heard to cries of her sisters and dived back to grapple Tanya to the ground with assistance as her and Kate tried to charge at the Volturi, they seemed slightly amused at this. Jasper sent them relaxing vibes and they slumped, Zafrina took away their site as well and I stood taking up my offensive position again.

Aro thought something, Edward said it was about guard dogs Seth trotted out to me and nuzzled my side, hugged him close to me, he growled when Alec looked at me funny, I patted his head, he closed his mouth quickly but continued to glower, I have learnt to ignore the bad smell and find it quite calming now, he took a stance slightly in front of me, over protective fool. The Volturi took notice of this and eyed me, I raised a brow and they turned back to Edward and Carlisle, Jacob and Renesmee on his back ready to run with her if it became necessary. The Volturi also offered out places amongst their guard again, they skipped over me not wanting to answer anyway, torn again. They didn't ask as many people as I thought, it took me seconds to realize some of the nomads had left after giving evidence for Renesmee, wimps, though it is understandable.

Rejected and defeated they bid goodbye and walked away from us into the mist covered forest, everyone gave a light cheer and headed back to home, can someone have two homes and be torn between the two.

Seth looked at me worried, "go see Harriet, she probably misses you," he nodded and ran into the trees just as it started to rain down on me, washing away the last scent of him on me. Standing here alone, letting the water rush down my face watching where they had disappeared off to, my eyes prickled as a gaping hole in my chest ruptured and shattered it completely, a sob escaped me and I ran, not home and not to Volterra, no I ran deciding if I can't have both I don't want either because I'll miss the other too much, I don't want a reminder of them in all of eternity, I will escape them.

Alice will tell them, I have my credit card in my back pocket like always, I'll catch a flight to Alaska and go on from there.

The wind ripped my face but it felt nice, trees tried to tear my hair and keep me from going but I am and will stay away from the memories.


	13. You Found Me

**Alec POV**

We're in the cloudy tropics, a rainforest chasing down a nomad who illegally created a bunch of newborns and set them on a village, we killed the newborns and burnt the village, now we're tracking the nomad who did it, Demetri led us following his tenor through the trees.

We passed wildlife, water stuck to our clothing from the precipitation as we caught site of him, he has ginger hair sticking to his head and his clothing is damp, muddy and torn, apparently his village tried to kill him and it was revenge, we sped up until the redhead was tackled to the ground by another vampire, this vampire was wearing a long hooded white cloak, obscuring them from view, they knocked the ginger one into a big rock, it smashed on impact and white coat lunged again, redhead got up just in time to knock them away and pin them to a tree, we all stopped in our tracks, Felix, Demetri, Jane and me all taken by surprise, obviously Demetri didn't sense this vampire.

White cloak knocked off redhead and grappled him to the ground, he tossed white cloak over and pinned them, the hood was knocked away from their head but all that fell out was a stay curl shining in the sunlight, white cloak curled their legs up to their chest before kicking them out so hard redhead flew up and grabbed a tree for support, white cloak climbed up the tree about five metres away before they both lunged and hit with a deafening crack, luckily we're fifteen miles away from the nearest reservation with people on it, they it the ground with a crack, we just stood and watched until Jane got bored and aimed her power at the redhead, he crumpled to the ground with a scream, white cloak looked down at him, back to us and growled slightly.

**Morgana POV**

It's been nearly a century since I left my old life and became a nomad, right now I'm in the rain covered tropics chasing down another nomad who attacked a village with some newborns, he killed two people I got along with and that is not okay with me, I pulled my cloak closer to me and set out after him, I know where he'll go seeing as he is being tracked by Demetri, I just hope I'll avoid them, I swung from tree to tree over him until I landed on the ground and set into a dead run after him, once he was closer to me I lunged and knocked him off his feet and into a big rock which shattered on the hit, crumbles and stones of it went flying, some hitting me in the face.

Thomas, the redheaded vampire with death in his eyes shoved me into a tree, I pushed him from me and tackled him onto the ground, he grabbed my neck and flipped me over his shoulder and pinned me to the ground, my hood fell off of my head, I curled my legs up before crunching them into his chest with a faint crack he few off of me and onto a high branch of a tree, I climbed up a close one before we both lunged at one another, hit with a loud thud and plummeted to the ground.

Thomas suddenly let out a shriek of pain and clutched the earth, oh god no, please say they aren't here, I was shoved away from him by a big vampire in a dark cloak, Felix, and into another tree.

Frosty hair came in view next and they both grabbed one of his hands while Jane and _him_ inspected him, I pulled my white hood up covering my face, mud smudged on my white skinny jeans and my red camisole was torn.

"Who are you" Jane asked in a bitter voice, god I forgot how deadly they are when they work together.

"T…Thomas," he looked around frantically, eyes landing on me begging, I shook my head and stifled a laugh when Jane slapped him, getting his attention back.

How come they haven't noticed who I am yet, oh yeah, I covered my scent with a spell and blocked my mind, I rock.

"Well T…Thomas, you have committed treason and shall be dealt with," Alec gave him an evil smile before she grabbed either side of his head and tore it from his body, Demetri and Felix both tore at his arms and they came off Jane stared at me, oh crap, I ducked my head so my hood fell down further.

I watched through my lashes as they lit the body on fire, the sickly sweet stench hitting my nostrils and buzzing my brain for a nano second, everyone of them all followed Jane's gaze then.

"Who are you?" Jane asked full of authority, now should I be honest, play coy or run for my god damned eternal un-dead life?

If I'm honest Jane will probably torture me while Felix and Demetri laugh then she'll give Alec the privilege to tear my head from my body.

Playing coy will piss them off and they'll kill me then look at my face before setting me alight with that funky lighter.

If I run and keep my defences up they'll follow me but lose me soon after, go back to Aro, he'll want my power they'll search until they find me, they take me to him and he'll order my death straight away.

Hmm, it's a tricky one I'm caught between playing coy and running like shit.

"Take your hood off and answer her," Alec growled slightly while they all advanced slightly, that is it the decision is made, I'm going to piss them off and then get killed.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"We'll get your identity, don't you want to be thanked by the Volturi Elders?" Jane asked, putting on the sweet voice to lure people in.

"No not really, I'd rather watch grass grow and die," I looked at my manicured nails, still clean after the fight thank the lord, they looked taken back by my answer, they all advanced slowly one more step. I glanced down at my heeled boots, they bring me so I'm looking at Alec's nose close up if I think about it, no shut up brain, don't think about him.

I'm thankful my Cullen crest is obscure by my camisole and my hair hidden.

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Jane asked, trying to look under my hood.

"I don't believe in bullshit, I am not a possession." I growled, this of course got Alec to growl, oh yeah I just bit back bitch.

"You're not that easy to get along with are you?" Demetri asked, I turned to him slightly.

"I'm really easy to get along with once you learn to worship me," I stated nonchalantly, something like recognition shimmered in his eyes, he was in front of me in a second, oh damn.

"Morgana?" he asked before pulling my hood down from my face and smiling slightly, the others just gasped, well I might as well let my defences go, I dropped the mind shield and scent cover just as the wind ruffled my hair.

"Uh… hey, long time no see," I said, Jane squealed once before tackling me with a hug to the floor, I hugged her back only making it harder on me when I leave, even Alice can't figure out where I am I can escape these lot as well.

I heard the booming laugh of Felix as he picked us both up and crushed us in a hug along with Demetri, I opened my eyes after fifteen seconds and they let me go, all of them looking at Alec who was still staring at me.

I felt all of the others leave us to talk, oh god awkward moment, they are only okay if I make them, once he was sure they were gone Alec rushed up to me and searched my face, sniffed my hair and around my collar bone before his eyes pierced mine, crimson red gazing at golden yellow, black cloak wrapping around white, brown hair facing blonde.

His hand went up and pulled the band from my hair so it cascaded down my back, he grabbed all of it and pulled it over my shoulder, I watched him as he watched it run through his fingers and landed on my chest, I noted that around his neck were two Volturi crests, both embedded with scarlet red gems, the gold of the crests shined, why the hell does he have two, he noticed where I was looking before mumbling something inaudible even to me.

"Can you repeat that?" he looked up at me slightly embarrassed.

"The second one is yours," he whispered to me, I looked back down at it and picked it up between my fingers while Alec's fingers went and picked up my Cullen crest, "we visited the Cullen's occasionally you know, they were sad without you, none of them knew of your whereabouts, they thought the worst."

I looked at him with a smirk.

"Why do you care Alec?" he looked at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I, all of these years I've loved you and no one knew where you were, occasionally people would report in sightings of you and all of us would search for you, Volturi and Cullen's as a team. Everyone wants you back."

"Okay back up this truck, you loved me?"

"_Love _you actually," my eyes bugged open, "you're coming home with us whether you like it or not, I'll numb you if I have to, I just rather it was with your will." I nodded once before turning away from him in the direction of the others, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him before his lips crashed to mine, I kissed back in desperation and need, letting all of my feelings flow, god kissing is a good release.

I pulled back after a while and watched as he grabbed one of the crests from around his neck, pulled it off and placed it around my neck, he fiddled with the V once more before letting it fall and grabbing my hand and we ran. We kept on going until we arrived at the airway, sitting there is a Volturi private jet, he pulled me into it to much of the other's surprise and happiness, I sat next to Jane who rummaged in her bag and passed me a dress, she then shoved me into the toilet, why we have it I have no clue, I heard Demetri on the phone telling Aro to summon the Cullen's, no explanation given, yay I'm going to be a surprise.

I pulled on the golden dress after shimmying out of my clothes and washing my face, I zipped it up at the back and sipped my boots back on along with my white cloak, both of my family crest's sat around my neck, I brushed my hair out with a comb on the side before chucking the dirty clothes in the side bin and walking back out into the main seating of the jet.

Alec sat in my original seat and pulled me onto his lap like old times, I rested my head in the crook of his neck while facing Jane who was sitting opposite Felix and Demetri, they both smiled at before carrying on talking, I closed my eyes and relaxed for the rest of the journey until I felt Alec pick me up bridal style and carry me off of the jet I laughed at him and realized were in Forks, the Cullen's moved back here then, last I heard they were set further North, Alec set me down on the boarder of the forest and opted for my hand before we started running, half way there we ran into Jake's wolf pack, I recognised a sandy coloured wolf, his eyes lit up at me before I tackled him to the ground in a hug, he licked my face and I heard Quil and Embry laugh slightly, I turned to see them all I human form now, I also saw Jane cringe, Renesmee came out of some tree's with Leah talking until she saw me.

She screamed before joining the bundle on the floor, what a weird group; The Vampire, The Werewolf/ Shapeshifter and The Hybrid Vamp.

I hugged her back before she stood and pulled me up, Seth disappeared behind the trees and came back taller than before I actually have to lean back to see his face, he laughed before picking me up and spinning me around.

Once he put me down Alec took my hand possessively again and we all started in a dead run to home, waiting outside was a nervous Aro and Caius wondering what was going on, both of their jaws dropped when they saw me emerge last from the bushes with Alec and Jane's hands in mine.

Everyone else ran out after hearing Jacob's laugh, Rosalie let out a cry before tackling me to the ground, I was ensnared with hugs for the next half an hour before getting lectured by Rosalie, Esme, Aro, Marcus and Caius about wandering off without phoning.

Soon the Cullen's had to leave for school and work, Esme went to do something to Bella and Edward's house, the pack went to school as well, all of the Volturi went hunting in Seattle a part from Alec, we were left alone in the house.

I grabbed his hand and started seeing what has changed about the house, nothing, they even kept my room the same with a bed as well, I giggled lightly before shutting the door behind us and closing the curtains with a flick of my wrist.

Alec looked around confused until I pinned him to the bed and kissed down his jaw and back up to his lips, I pulled back after a second to look in his eyes before I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt while kissing him still…


End file.
